Kuroko give you wings
by Mamoizelle Splash Boum
Summary: Un jour, Kuroko se retrouve dans une dimension qui lui est totalement inconnue. Comment retrouver la personne que l'on aime dans un monde où l'on est soi-même perdu ? Et comment échapper à certains de ses anciens coéquipiers en ont après vos fesses ? Une autre question est : pourquoi. Eh bien, la réponse est tellement simple... C'est parce que Kuroko vous donne des ailes. Semi-UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko give you wings**

Résumé : **Un jour, Kuroko se retrouve dans une dimension qui lui est totalement inconnue. Comment retrouver la personne que l'on aime dans un monde où l'on est soi-même perdu ? Et comment échapper à certains de ses anciens coéquipiers en ont après vos fesses ? Une autre question est : pourquoi. Eh bien, la réponse est tellement simple... C'est parce que Kuroko vous donne des ailes.**

Paring : **Oh, PLEINS :D KiseKuro, AoKuro, AkaKuro... ^3^ et un couple surprise à découvrir dans la deuxième partie ^w^ !**

Genre :** Avec un ton d'humour, beaucoup d'amour, et une touche de SM /SBAAAF/ Nah, c'est pas vrai T^T.**

Rating : **T (je vous voyais venir, bande de perverses huhu ~)**

N/A : Pour commencer, cet OS était pour l'anniversaire de notre Kurokocchi ! Donc, **Happy Birthday** _en retard_ Kuroko ! ^o^ (je sais, ça fait quelques jours que c'est passé... mais voilà, honte à ma mémoire de poisson rouge et à ma flemmardise XD). Ensuite, cet OS sera divisé en deux ou trois parties, ça dépendra (si je suis sadique ou pas XD). En bref, comme dis un peu plus haut dans la catégorie Paring, Kuroko est pratiquement polygame, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Ce texte pourrait donc aussi s'appeler Kuroko no Polygamie où bien tout simplement Kuroko no Harem XD ! /OSEF/ Okay, okay u.u

Je vous souhaite une** bonne lecture** :D !

_P.S : Bien sur, tous les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki x)_

* * *

Kuroko poussa un bâillement avant d'étirer ses bras, fraisant craquer quelques muscles. D'après ses souvenirs, l'entraînement avait été rude - très, et la coach, sadique comme elle était, avait eu l'idée de les emmener s'entraîner dans un temple spécial, apparemment connu pour ses 999 marches. La légende racontait que le premier à arriver en haut serait heureux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et protégé par les Dieux. En revanche, le dernier arrivé serait malheureux et mourrait sans avoir connu l'amour et la gloire, et seront poursuivis par la malchance. Cette simple légende avait plutôt encourager (ou torturer, au choix) les membres de Seirin ) monter ces 999 marches (oui oui, malgré le simple fait que ce soit une légende). Ce fut donc Kagami qui avait ouvert la marche, suivit de Teppei et Hyuga.

A la moitié du chemin, l'as de Seirin s'était fait dépassé par Teppei. Izuki avait rejoint Hyuga, et notre pauvre Kuroko, moins endurant que les autres, était à bout de souffle. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

Une lueur inquiète traversa les yeux bleutés de l'ombre. Non, il n'était pas aussi susceptible que Midorima, c'était juste que cette légende était en quelque sorte... terrifiante. Et si elle était vraie ? A cette pensée, Kuroko secoua vivement la tête - '_je ne veux même pas y penser_' fit-il intérieurement en redoublant d'effort dans sa course. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé au niveau du capitaine. Ce dernier parut surpris de le voir son niveau puisqu'il s'écria :

"Kuroko ! J'espère que tu auras la même énergie lors de nos matchs !"

"Oui." répondit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Bientôt le temple fut dans son champ de vision à une quinzaine de marches. Kuroko était alors en train de dépasser Teppei et quelques secondes plus tard, Kagami le rejoignit, la respiration hachurée et ne tenant presque même plus sur ses jambes. Pourtant, il ne sembla pas remarquer Tetsuya, et ce dernier décida de l'interpeller.

"Kagami-kun."

L'as de Seirin tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix, et, avant même de dire un mot, la catastrophe arriva. Kagami s'était étouffé avec sa salive, mais pire encore, il avait marché sur un de ses lacets défaits, et s'il y avait pire encore : il était tombé des escaliers, entraînant dans sa chute les autres membres de Seirin, sous le regard de Tetsuya qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire entre se moquer de la maladresse de Kagami ou s'inquiéter de l'état de l'équipe. Finalement, il descendit les escaliers voir ses coéquipiers (qui étaient - comme par hasard - tombés dans une flaque d'eau pleine de boue). Le bleuté s'approcha du tas et les aida à se remettre debout, plus ou moins facilement (étant donné qu'ils étaient tous des grandes perches plus musclées que lui... Tss, complexe de mec !). Cependant, lorsqu'il tendit sa main à Kagami, ce dernier lui lança un sourire féroce et il l'entraîna dans une chute, faisant tomber Tetsuya dans la boue.

"A charge de revanche !" proclama-t-il. Kuroko poussa un soupir, sentant la désagréable sensation que lui procurait la boue sur ses vêtements.

"Tu es vraiment un _Bakagami_..."

Aida Riko arriva, son sifflet chétif à la main, leur lançant un regard noir. Elle avait l'air très heureuse, pour ne pas dire fâchée - ou même enragée...

"Bordel de... Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?!" s'écria-t-elle en donnant un bon coup de pied au derrière de chacun (_'Et encore, heureux de ne pas avoir de prises de_ _catch...'_ soupira intérieurement Kuroko en se rappelant la prise de la coach.)

"Mais coach ! C'est Bakagami qui est tombé !"

"Hé !" protesta Taïga. "C'est pas d'ma faute, dîtes à ce microbe bleu d'arrêter d'apparaître soudainement !"

"Peu importe !" cria la coach en tapant du pied. "Aucun de vous n'a réussi à franchir ces fichus escaliers ! Bande de nuls !"

C'est alors qu'un groupe de personnes âgées apparurent, accompagné d'un travesti (?) et se regroupèrent devant le temple. Lorsque Riko les vit, une lueur sadique traversa les prunelles de ses yeux et elle s'approcha du groupe, un grand sourire aux lèvres, tandis que derrière elle, l'équipe de Seirin la regarda tout en frissonnant. La coach avait une idée SADIQUE en tête, c'était obligé... Ca se voyait même à des kilomètres à la ronde...

"Bonjour Grand-mère !" salua-t-elle joyeuse en sautillant.

"Oh, ma petite, bonjour à toi. Viens-tu souvent par ici ?"

"Bien sur ! D'ailleurs, je peux t'aider !" proposa Aida. Derrière elle, l'équipe sentait que le pire était en train d'arriver...

"Aah, quelle gentille fille ai-je devant moi ! Tu voudrais bien m'aider à monter ces marches ? Mes jambes sont beaucoup trop fatiguées pour 999 marches... et le temple a l'air si lointain." murmura la vieille dame en tenant son dos.

Riko jeta un coup d'oeil derrière elle. La Seirin Team recula instinctivement.

"Grand-mère ! Vois-tu ces jeunes hommes tout pleins de jeunesse derrière moi ? Eh bien, ils vous aideront, toi et tes amis, à gravir ces 999 marches ! Ils vous porteront sur leurs dos et s'ils ne vont pas assez vite, n'hésitez pas à leur donner des coups de canne !" déclara la coach en se retournant vers son équipe. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus en voyant son équipe transpirer à grosses gouttes...

Cette dernière cria presque de désespoir devant l'entraînement qui allait de nouveau recommencer.

* * *

A nouveau, l'équipe de Seirin montait les escaliers, cette fois avec une personne sur le dos. Déjà qu'individuellement ils étaient morts, alors avoir quelqu'un sur le dos, c'était plus qu'être mort... Mais celui qui dut crier au désespoir fut Kagami. Il n'avait pas Papi ou Mami sur le dos, mais le joli petit travesti dans une tenue de cuire (et Taiga ne manqua pas de rouler des yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il regretta d'être aussi grand - parce que oui, c'était pour cette raison qu'on l'avait choisi pour porter ce travelo !). A ses côtés, Kuroko portait sur son dos Grand-Mère, qui était, disons le franchement, très pipelette et... otaku, malgré son age.

"Tu t'appelles Tetsuya, mon garçon ? Tu as l'air tellement fragile comparé à tes camarades !" s'écria-t-elle en levant les mains en l'air. "Tu sais que tu ressembles vachement au mec dans Kuroko no Basket ? D'ailleurs, j'adore ce manga ! Et puis, tu fais le parfait uke dans ce monde de brutes, tu sais ? Je pense savoir ce que tu dois faire dans les vestiaires avec le beau jeune homme... hm... c'est Kagami ton nom, hein ?" enchaîna Mami sous le regard choqué du travelo. Les deux autres étaient beaucoup trop fatigués (et désespérés) pour dire quoi que ce soit... (_'Surtout qu'elle a une imagination..._ _débordante...'_ fit intérieurement Tetsuya en rougissant légèrement_. 'Dans les vestiaires... et puis quoi encore ?'_)

#

Furihata s'était miraculeusement retrouvé avec Izuki (après qu'un tronc d'arbre ai faillit lui tomber dessus - '_Sûrement un coup de la coach_' pensa le Faucon). Enfin, il espérait surtout que sa coach ne s'était pas armé d'une hache ou pire encore, d'une tronçonneuse pour lui faire un mauvais coup (et pourquoi lui, d'abord ?). Koki avait donc un Grand-Père sur le dos tandis que Izuki avait une Grand-Mère endormie sur son dos.

"Quel courage, petit !" s'écria soudain le vieil homme en rabaissant son chapeau de paille. "Mon petit-fils fait aussi du basket ! D'ailleurs, il est très fort à ce jeu-là !"

Shun leva la tête vers Grand-Père, Furihata trop occupé à monter les marches d'escaliers pour entendre quoi que ce soit.

"Comment s'appelle-t-il ?" demanda Izuki en s'approchant du vieil homme. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire mystérieux avant de prononcer deux mots qui fit soudain raidir le corps des deux joueurs. Furihata se stoppa net dans sa marche et tourna la tête vers Grand-Père.

"Akashi... Seijuuro ?" murmura faiblement Koki en devenant pâle. "Oh mon... Ne me dîtes pas que vous... Vous êtes son..."

"Hm, et d'ailleurs, il me parle souvent de son petit protégé... Il est à Seirin, je crois..."

Izuki ouvrit la bouche, choqué, et baissa le regard vers son cadet. Ce dernier rougit violemment.

'_Qu'est-ce que...'_

"Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Furihata, si je me souviens bien."

Le principal concerné s'évanouit brusquement, sous les regards paniqués de Shun et Papi, qui tentèrent de le réveiller en le secouant par les épaules.

Sans succès, bien évidemment.

#

Mitobe et Koganei avaient tous deux reçu des Grand-Mères sympathiques, mais cependant toutes très bizarres. Elles se disaient yaoistes (un mot que ne comprenaient pas les deux jeunes hommes - malheureusement ou heureusement) et elles s'échangeaient des idées plus folles les unes que les autres (et perverses, nota Koganei).

"Honey ! Imagine donc ces deux jeunes hommes en plein acte sous une douche bien froide !" s'écria l'une d'elle, les étoiles dans les yeux.

"Oh Darling ~ Ils rentreront dans la douche, et soudain, lorsque le bronzé ouvrira l'eau, il poussera un petit cri."

"Honey ! Le grand brun lui questionnerait alors du regard ! Et le bronzé, avec sa voix de pur uke, lui répondra : "c'est froid...". Et là, le grand brun s'approchera de lui et il le prendrait doucement dans ses bras, et sa douce chaleur les envahiraient alors..."

"Darling ! Et ensuite, le grand brun léchera sa nuque de son amant et il le regarda dans les yeux. Mais d'un simple regard, ils s'étaient compris et le bronzé sut que son amant serait toujours là pour le réchauffer."

"Hahem... Grand-mère, j'ai bien peur que moi et Mitobe ne soyons pas ce que vous cro..."

"SILENCE, uke de nature !" s'écria l'une d'entre elle en le fusillant du regard. "Honey, ils échangeront un baiser passionné."

"Oh oui, Darling ! Notre grand brun descendra ensuite au bas-ventre de son amant. Celui-ci désirerait Mitobe ! Alors, il ouvrirait la bouche et lécherait de haut en bas son..."

"STOP !" les coupa Koganei en criant, rouge de gêne. "Moi et Mitobe, on a pas ce genre de relation ! Et puis... on est pas adeptes de ce genre de trucs !"

"Vous le serez bientôt, Honey ~" murmura la vieille en remontant ses lunettes.

Koganei jeta un regard à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il vit que Mitobe lui adressait un léger sourire, le bronzé sentit son coeur rater un battement et son visage prendre carrément feu. Trop tard, il se rendit compte qu'il rougissait et il détourna la tête. Comment un simple sourire pouvait lui faire perdre tous ses moyens ?

#

Un peu plus haut, Hyuga soupira en sentant que la Grand-Mère le frappait encore une fois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir une version âgée de sa coach sur le dos (d'ailleurs, la vieille peau ressemblait drôlement à sa coach, mais il le garderait pour lui. Evidemment, il n'était pas suicidaire...). Elles étaient pareilles sur le niveau du caractère : elles étaient toutes les deux sadiques et complètement barrées. Niveau physique... Bon, d'accord, l'une avait pris des rides, l'autre était encore en pleine forme. Mais on aurait très bien pu les prendre pour une petite fille avec sa grand-mère.

"Allez petit homme ! Grouille-toi !" cria-t-elle en levant sa canne.

"Je suis pas Superman non plus..." répliqua Hyuga en serrant des dents. Il ne devait pas laisser sa nature de yakuza reprendre le dessus, ça irait très mal pour lui. Et puis, après tout les cadets devaient respecter leurs aînés.

"Petit, ne poussa pas Mémé dans les orties. Donc, grouille-toi."

"On dirait qu'elle t'aime bien." rigola Teppei en portant sur son dos le manager de leur équipe (oui, il existe, sauf qu'il boit du thé toutes les trente secondes. Pourtant, il pourrait faire beaucoup de choses dans l'équipe, d'après Izuki). Ce dernier était zen et décontracté, comparé à Hyuga qui avait les sourcils froncés et pas du tout détendu.

"Oh la ferme..." murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Ton langage petit !" le disputa Grand-Mère en lui donnant un nouveau coup de canne.

Un cri de douleur traversa les lèvres de Junpei tandis que Teppei rigola (à croire qu'il se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule, l'enfoiré).

_'Pitié, combien de temps allait encore durer ce calvaire ?' _fit intérieurement Hyuga en poussant un soupir désespéré.

#

"Tu t'appelles Kagami mon chou ? Oh, comme c'est mignon !" s'écria le travelo en enlaçant l'as de Seirin dans ses bras. Ce dernier pâlit brusquement tandis qu'à ses côtés, Kuroko était furieux (même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, après tout, conserver une expression neutre était le meilleur moyen de s'éviter des ennuis...) : si ce travelo n'enlevait pas ses mains de Kagami tout de suite, il allait le tuer dans la seconde qui suit. Malheureusement, le travesti ne sembla pas entendre ses silencieuses envies de meurtre et il continua. "Moi c'est Patty, mais tu peux m'appeler Pat' !" fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. "Oh mais dis moi... Quel beau corps tu as là, mon chéri."

Patty passa ses mains sur le torse de Kagami. Ce dernier sursauta et trébucha sur une marche, basculant en avant. Cependant, il ne tomba pas et ce fut le travesti qui subit à sa place, passant par dessus le tigre.

"Ne me touche pas comme ça !" s'écria Kagami rouge tomate.

"Oh, bichette ~" soupira Patty avec un sourire aux lèvres. "Es-tu gêné ?"

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu - Tu n'est qu'un pervers !" riposta Kagami en se redressant. Il commença à marcher et dépassa son passager toujours à terre. Cependant, Patty ne semblait pas de cet avis et il s'accrocha désespérément à la jambe du roux.

"Kagami-chou ! Ne me laisses pas !" implora-t-il.

Taïga releva la tête et croisa le visage de sa coach (plus particulièrement ses lèvres courbées dans un sourire sadique lui promettant mille souffrances). Son pouce qui fit un signe de je-te-tranche-la-tête indiquait clairement je-vais-t-arracher-la-gorge-si-tu-l-abandonne. La peau de Kagami tourna au blanc et il gloussa avant d'hocher de la tête fébrilement. Puis, il reprit Patty sur son dos.

Kuroko, qui avait assisté à toute la scène, tiqua discrètement. Ce type avait eu la chance de toucher le torse de Kagami (même s'il s'était pris les escaliers dans la figure en guise de réponse). Il en serait presque jaloux de Patty. Lui aussi voulait monter sur le dos de Bakagami !

"Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?" fit soudain Mamie sur le dos de Tetsuya. Ce dernier tourna la tête et lui jeta un regard du genre : comment tu sais ça ? "C'est évident ! A la façon dont tu le regarde, je peux tout de suite deviner tes sentiments !"

"Ah ? Je suis si indiscret que ça ?" demanda Kuroko en paniquant légèrement. Il n'avait pas envie que toute l'équipe (et surtout pas la coach) soit au courant de ses sentiments envers sa lumière.

"Mais non, petit ! Au contraire, tu caches très bien ton jeu ! Mais je suis Cupidon, et je tire des flèches sur les gens qui sont destinés à se rencontrer, mais surtout, à vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours sans souffrance !"

_'En gros, sur tout ce qui bouge_' se retînt de dire Tetsuya en étouffant un petit rire.

"Tu es si lent, pire qu'une limace ! Allez, dépêchons nous de trouver le bonheur au temple !"

Soudain, sans prévenir, Mamie prit Kuroko dans ses bras à la façon d'une princesse et celui-ci eût la bouche grande ouverte et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il fut encore plus choqué lorsqu'elle se mit à courir joyeusement jusqu'au temple, dépassant Kagami et son travesti ainsi que Kiyoshi et Hyuga.

"Oh oh oh ! Personne ne me vaincra !" déclara-t-elle en gravissant les dernières marches.

Grand-mère sauta sur le pavillon du temple. Enfin, ce qu'elle croyait être le pavillon...

"Aouh... Ca fait mal..." gémit une voix.

Malgré sa vieillesse, une question lui titillait l'esprit : est-ce que les pavillons parlaient ?

* * *

Les premiers arrivés furent Fukuda et Tsuchida (à la plus grande surprise de leurs _senpais_ et de leurs camarades. Ils ne les avaient même pas vus pourtant !). Leurs grands sourires étaient affichés sur leurs visages et ils ressemblaient à des enfants qui auraient vu le Père Noël.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, Aida Riko les avait accueillis avec un grand sourire, déclarant que finalement, il y avait réellement des personnes à la Seirin Team Basketball qui avaient de la chance (et qui se bougeait un peu les fesses par ailleurs) et pas que des incapables.

Les faits étaient là. Cependant, Kuroko et Grand-mère arrivèrent peu de temps après eux. Comme Mamie avait eu l'excellente idée de sauter sur le pavillon, elle avait involontairement écrasé Tsuchida (pauvre petit...).

"Aouh... Ca fait mal..." gémit-il en sentant un poids sur lui.

Kuroko s'était réceptionné sur son postérieur maintenant endolori et il aida Grand-mère à se relever ainsi que son coéquipier.

"Fukuda-kun. Vous n'avez pas eu de passagers ?" questionna Tetsuya en s'apercevant qu'ils n'étaient que quatre.

"Si si. Mais ils sont partis aussitôt qu'on est venu ici. Quand je pense qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien..." répondit Fukuda en poussant un soupir.

La coach intervint en frappant ce dernier avec un éventail (qu'elle sortait d'on ne savait où, mais ça, c'était les mystères de la coach).

"Ne dis pas : on a fait tout ça pour rien ! C'est de l'entraînement je te rappelle, et ce n'est pas parce que tu es arrivé premier que tu vas te la couler douce ! Vingt pompes, Fukuda !" s'écria-t-elle en sortant son sifflet.

Un premier coup de sifflet retentit et la pauvre victime de la coach s'exécuta une seconde après le bruit strident. Derrière lui, Kuroko et Tsuchida compatissaient pour sa situation (mais défendre la cause de Fukuda, ça serait signer son arrêt de mort, et aux dernières nouvelles, Kuroko et Tsuchida n'avaient pas de tendances suicidaires).

Plus tard, Kagami arriva, Patty sur le dos. Ce dernier embrassa Kagami sur la joue (qui retînt une grimace de dégoût) et Patty s'approcha de la coach. Cette dernière sourit sadiquement.

"Aida Riko-chan, j'ai fais comme tu m'as demandé." fit le travelo en retirant sa perruque et en enlevant son maquillage. "Le gage consistait à se travestir en un gay très... gay."

"Je suppose que ça te servira de leçon. On ne me défie pas sans en subir les conséquences..." murmura Riko.

Kagami les regardaient à tour de rôles, pas sur de vraiment bien comprendre la situation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait au juste ?

Le dénommé Patty secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de regarder Kagami. Ce dernier le pointa du doigt et ouvrit la bouche. Mais le seul mot qui en sortit fut...

"TOI !"

"Oui, c'est moi."

"T'es qui ?"

...

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?" murmura "_Patty_" en se massant les tempes.

"Pfeuh. Si je m'en souviendrais, je t'aurais déjà reconnu." grogna Kagami en boudant. Allez quoi, il n'était pas si idiot que ça !

"Yusuke Tanimura, c'est mon nom." répondit l'auparavant "_Patty_".

"..."

Devant le manque de réponse, Yusuke soupira. Kagami était-il atteint d'Alzheimer ? A voir...

"Je viens de Shinkyo. Auparavant, nous avions accueilli un sénégalais dans notre lycée et..."

"Ah, oui ! Ca me rappelle de bons souvenirs ça !" le coupa Kagami en souriant férocement. Seirin avait gagné le match malgré le fait qu'un géant de deux mètres venu tout droit du Sénégal leur sert de mur.

"Pas à moi." répliqua Kuroko en cachant ses envies de meurtres. Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné le fait que Papa Mbaye l'ait confondu avec un gosse.

Cependant, Kagami ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça et l'idée de mettre une nouvelle fois une raclée à ce sénégalais lui plaisait bien (en fait, ça plaisait surtout à Kuroko). Mais ça serait sans intérêt, alors autant oublier l'idée très vite (malheureusement, Tetsuya n'était pas de cette avis).

"Oh. Tu es le petit bonhomme ?" demanda Yusuke en souriant moqueusement.

Kuroko le regarda.

"Je me demande quel goût ça a, la poussière."

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

"Peut-être que tu voudrais la goûter ?" demanda-t-il _innocemment_ en s'approchant de Yusuke.

Ce jour-là, l'équipe de Seirin découvrit la face cachée sadique de Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

En résumé, la journée avait été exténuante et l'ombre de Kagami ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment avait-il pu survivre à cet entraînement. C'était vrai que ça relevait du miracle, quand même...

Poussant un bâillement, Kuroko s'allongea dans son lit et partit dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

La première chose qu'il entendit fut le chant des oiseaux. Puis, lorsqu'il bougea, le froissement des draps. Kuroko sentit ensuite la chaleur agréable du soleil. Il se sentait trop bien et il n'avait pas l'envie de se lever.

Kuroko soupira de bonheur. Il adorait les matins tranquilles comme ça, non, il les raffolait (mais pas autant que les milk-shake...).

Mais cependant, son cerveau lui fit la remarque que le réveil n'avait pas sonné.

Kuroko ouvrit les yeux, fronça des sourcils en voyant la lumière du soleil éblouissante. Il posa les yeux sur son réveil et, en se rendant compte qu'il était tout bonnement en retard, sauta à même de son lit... et tomba.  
Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Pourquoi ? Parce que la chambre dans laquelle il était... n'était pas la sienne.

Déjà, il manquait toute la panoplie de posters qu'il avait collectionné. Où étaient-ils passés ? Bien évidemment, aucune idée. Ensuite, le lit était plus grand et plus large que celui de son quotidien. Dans ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais acheté un lit aussi confortable. Alors... Où diable était-il ? C'était possible, ça, de se retrouver dans une dimension inconnue du jour au lendemain ?

Tetsuya se releva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. L'air froid matinal le fit frissonner et il dut enfiler un sweat (récupéré dans ce qui semblait être son placard). Puis, il se dirigea dans toutes les pièces de la maison et s'arrêta dans la salle de bain. Il s'approcha du miroir et poussa un soupir en constatant que son apparence physique n'avait pas changé (et c'était tant mieux, heureusement).

Soudain, la sonnette retentit.

Kuroko se figea sur place. Avant de se rendre, hésitant, devant la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit avec appréhension et...

"Kurokocchi !" s'écria une voix trop connue.

Le bleuté se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Kise. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir Ryota Kise qu'en ce moment !

#

Kise n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux noisettes et surtout, cet air enfantin et ce sourire Colgate. Kuroko eût un brin d'espoir en revoyant Ryota. Peut-être que finalement, tout cela n'était qu'un rêve (et ça serait trop beau pour être un rêve, en faîte).

"Kurokocchi..."

"Oui ?"

"Non, rien."

_'Ne me poses pas de questions alors, abruti.'_ fit intérieurement Kuroko en soupirant.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Quoi ?"

"Pourquoi tu m'as pris dans tes bras ?" questionna Kise en le regardant. "Je veux dire, d'habitude, quand on se voit, tu n'as pas ce genre de... réaction." reprit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Kuroko haussa des épaules et tenta de mettre de la distance entre lui et Kise, qui devenait un peu trop proche à son goût.  
Et puis, à sa question, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y répondre ? Il était désespéré (et l'était toujours d'ailleurs) en voyant qu'il était paumé dans... son propre appart, il semblerait. Sans oublier que normalement, il devrait être en cours (et non pas dans son appartement).

Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il était paumé...

"Kise-kun, quel jour on est ?" demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kise pour le repousser. Ce dernier ne sembla pas comprendre le geste de son ami et s'approcha encore plus de lui.

"N'essaie pas d'esquiver ma question." répliqua Ryota en le faisant basculer sur le canapé. Kuroko se retrouva allongé (et en fâcheuse posture).

"S'il te plaît." supplia Tetsuya en tentant la technique des yeux de chiens battus.

Ce qui semblait parfaitement marcher, puisque Kise râla et répondit - enfin - à sa question.

"On est Samedi 30 Janvier, et si tu veux plus d'informations, il est 9 heures 34 minutes et 54 secondes, ça te va ?"

"Je n'avais pas besoin d'autant de détails." murmura Kuroko. "Mais merci beaucoup."

Kise se pencha vers lui et fit descendre sa main sous son tee-shirt. Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, oui, Kuroko était en train de paniquer. A sa plus grande surprise, Kise sembla s'en rendre compte et il retira aussitôt sa main. Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un sourire inhabituel, comme si le blond était résigné...

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne ferais rien sans ton consentement. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te faire du mal." fit-il en se retirant du canapé.

Kuroko haussa un sourcil tout en se relevant sur un coude.

"Hé, ne me sous-estime pas ! Je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je t'observes depuis le collège !" s'exclama Kise en rigolant joyeusement. "Bon, on va manger chez Murasakibaracchi ? Je crève la dalle !"

Kise pouvait être terrifiant parfois. Cependant, Tetsuya sentit son coeur s'emballer lorsque Ryota lui avait avoué qu'il le regardait depuis si longtemps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Quoique... Il était perdu dans une dimension, alors il avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas le savoir...

"D'accord." approuva Kuroko en suivant Kise à la porte d'entrée. Soudain, il se stoppa et resta immobile devant le blond, qui se retourna vers le bleuté.

Ce dernier leva son regard ciel vers les pupilles noisettes de Ryota.

"Je ne vais quand même pas y aller comme ça..."

Kise posa son regard sur son ami et rougit légèrement avant de détourner le regard. Tetsuya était simplement vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un short, ce qui, logiquement, laissait les jambes du bleuté visibles. Cela n'aurait pas été un problème s'il n'était pas follement amoureux de Kuroko. Mais voilà, en regardant les jambes de Tetsuya, il avait eu terriblement envi de passer à l'_acte_. Poser ses marques sur les jambes de Tetsuya pour marquer sa propriété...

Cette fois, Ryota rougit furieusement et secoua vivement la tête.

"Va te changer avant que je ne te viole !" cria-t-il les joues rouges de gêne.

'_Enfoiré d'esprit pervers ! Arrêtes de penser comme un obsédé !' _se disputa-t-il intérieurement (très pratique pour les auto-flagellations mentales...).

Kuroko sursauta devant un aussi rapide changement de caractère (Kise ? Bipolaire ? Naaaan !) et il partit de suite dans sa chambre. Une fois entré, il se hâta de chercher des vêtements tout en repensant à Kise.

Il rougit légèrement en se rendant compte des sentiments que Ryota éprouvait à son égard. Il en était même venu à se demander si... lui-même n'était pas amoureux de Kise ?

#

_'Non, définitivement non.'_

C'était officiel, il n'était pas amoureux de Kise. Et puis sérieusement, c'était quoi cette idée ? Comment est-ce qu'il en était venu à penser de cette manière ? Tetsuya n'était pas amoureux de Ryota, il le savait mieux que quiconque, et voilà, point final, fin de la discussion.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent de l'appartement de Tetsuya. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne reconnaissait même pas la ville dans laquelle il avait habité depuis son enfance. Elle avait bien changée, surtout. La seule chose qui était reconnaissable était le Maji Burger dans lequel il avait eu l'habitude de manger... Enfin, manger... Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses idées. Juste rejoindre Kagami et discuter avec lui lui était amplement suffisant.

"Maîtresse ?"

"Kurokocchi ?"

Tetsuya sursauta, coupé dans ses pensées, avant de regarder Kise. Ce dernier lui fit signe de regarder plus bas et Kuroko suivit le geste avant de croiser... une petite fille.

Pourquoi une petite fille l'appellerait "maîtresse" ? D'ailleurs, la môme étira un grand sourire en voyant la tête de sa "maîtresse".

"Qui es-tu ?" demanda Kuroko en se baissant vers l'enfant.

"Je m'appelle Satsuki ! Et j'ai 5 ans !" s'écria la petite fille en levant ses cinq doigts. "Et lui, qui c'est ?" questionna-t-elle en pointant Kise du doigt. Ce dernier s'abaissa à son tour et lui lança un sourire qui aurait pu faire tomber n'importe quelle fille dans les vapes.

A part, Satsuki, apparemment. Cette dernière tira une grimace de dégoût et s'approcha plus de Tetsuya.

"Tu fais peur ! Sale monstre !" s'écria-t-elle en tirant la langue à Ryota.

"Que... Pardon ?!" s'exclama à son tour Kise, vexé d'être traité de monstre malgré son physique avantageux. Hé quoi, il était mannequin après tout !

"Beeeuuh !"

"Sale gami-"

"Hé, maîtresse ! C'est quand même pas ton amoureux cet imbécile ?!" le coupa Satsuki en fronçant des sourcils.

Kuroko haussa un sourcil. Kise, son amoureux ?

"Non, ce n'est pas..."

"T'as quand même pas mis ta langue dans sa bouche ?" fit-elle en écarquillant grand ses yeux.

'_Mais laisse-moi parler !' _s'écria intérieurement Kuroko.

Sa langue dans sa bouche... C'était la métaphore d'un baiser ça ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer, lorsque soudain, une paire de lèvres prirent un peu brusquement possession de les siennes. Ses lèvres encore entrouvertes laissèrent passer sans aucune difficulté la langue - bon, il devait bien l'avouer quand même, experte - de Ryota.

Minute. Kise était en train de lui rouler une pelle devant une gamine de cinq ans ...?

'_Ok, Tetsuya, calme-toi, ne panique pas...'_

"Aah..." laissa-t-il échapper involontairement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_'Ne gémit pas non plus, idiot !' _s'auto-disputa-t-il en commençant à perdre l'équilibre. Cependant, Kise sembla s'en rendre compte et il passa un bras sur sa taille. _'Ca l'excite encore plus...'_

Kise mit fin à leur échange. Il se sépara du visage de Tetsuya avant de se prendre un coup de tête qui l'assomma directement. Il s'étala par terre tandis que Kuroko frottait ses lèvres.

"Satsuki, ne t'approche pas de ce pédophile." l'avertit-il en fusillant Kise du regard.

La petite fille hocha de la tête et repartit tout en sautillant vers un parc de jeux où sa mère semblait l'attendre. Kuroko soupira avant de poser ses yeux sur le corps athlétique du blond. Etait-il idiot ? Sérieusement, embrasser quelqu'un comme ça devant un gosse...  
Enfin, peut-être que Satsuki était une future yaoïste...

"Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser là..." murmura-t-il avant de traîner Kise par les pieds.

Et puis zut ! Ses camarades n'avaient qu'à pas être aussi grand, c'est tout...!

* * *

Une clinique. Ce n'était pourtant pas si difficile à trouver.

Oui, ce n'était pas difficile quand on _connaissait _la ville. Et surtout quand on vous laissait un Kise assommé sur les bras. Evidemment, Kuroko, en vue de sa taille et de son poids largement inférieur à Kise... n'avait pas eu le choix et avait donc été obligé de le traîner par les pieds. Certes, ça ne ferait pas une superbe image du mannequin, mais du moment que Ryota était encore vivant, _tout allait bien_.

"C'est la dernière fois que je te portes, Kise-kun. Tu es vraiment lourd..." jura Kuroko entre ses dents. Ca faisait un peu plus d'une demie-heure qu'il était à la recherche d'une clinique - '_Mais où sont ces fichues cliniques de me..._'

"Tetsu ?"

Le susnommé se retourna et vit devant lui Aomine Daiki. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Non, devant lui, il y avait un officier de police du nom de Aomine Daiki. Aomine, travailler dans la police... Moui, ça lui correspondait assez.

Tiens ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider ?

"Aomine-kun."

"C'est... quoi que tu traînes par terre ?" questionna Aomine en grimaçant de dégoût. Kuroko jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui avant d'hausser des épaules.

"Ce '_quoi_', c'est Kise-kun."

"Hum, terrifiant." commenta le bronzé avec un sourire moqueur. "Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le coin ? Tu sais que je suis de service aujourd'hui. A moins que..."

Daiki s'approcha de lui et passa une main sur son... fessier.

"Je t'ai manqué, peut-être ?" susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son ex-ombre.

Kuroko sursauta. C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le draguer aujourd'hui ?! D'abord Kise, c'était beaucoup, alors si on rajoutait Aomine en plus...

"Enlève ta main de là ou je serais tenté de te poursuivre en justice." menaça Kuroko en le fusillant du regard.

"Pas de chance pour toi, je fais parti de la justice." fit joyeusement Aomine. Bon, ok, sur le coup, il marquait un point.

"S'il te plaît." insista Tetsuya en repoussant sa main. "Et je croyais que tu étais de service aujourd'hui."

"Je peux me libérer pour toi." répliqua le bronzé en tirant une tête ennuyée.

"Non, je tiens à ce que tu bosses. Montre moi juste où est la clinique et je te ficherais la paix."

Aomine soupira. Il n'avait pas envie que Kuroko s'en aille sans lui avoir donné son câlin, mais bon... Et il n'avait pas non plus envie que son patron ne lui gueule dessus. Ca, ça serait son dernier souhait.

Son doigt pointa une direction juste en face. Oui, la clinique était juste en face d'eux. Kuroko s'en aperçu et il se retînt de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Tout ce cinéma pour un bâtiment qui se trouvait en face de lui !

"Merci quand même." remercia Kuroko en se dirigeant vers la clinique.

C'était la première et dernière fois qu'il ferait ça pour Kise !

#

Lorsque Tetsuya entra dans la clinique, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit une sorte de cactus devant lui. Le dit "cactus" se révéla être en fait Midorima Shintaro. Ce dernier, habillé d'une blouse, remonta machinalement ses lunettes.

"Tiens, Kuroko. Encore besoin d'un préservatif ?" fit Midorima en soupirant.

"Pard-"

"Ou alors, tu viens pour faire un test de séropositivité." le coupa le vert en poussant un nouveau soupir.

"Midorima-kun."

"D'accord, ne sois pas si impatient. Je vais vite te faire passer le test, parce que je sais que si un de tes amants est frustré, il cassera tout et je n'ai pas envie de réparer les dégâts de la clinique ainsi que les frais."

Ses amants ?

Kuroko haussa un sourcil avant de pousser un profond soupir. Ok, alors comme ça, Kise et Aomine étaient ses amants ? C'était bizarre... Un _threesome_ ? Aucuns doutes, il avait bel et bien atterri dans une dimension décalée par rapport à son monde. Parce que dans son monde, il n'avait certainement pas couché avec Kise et Aomine, il ne serait pas aller chercher des préservatifs ni faire un test de séropositivité dans la clinique où travaille Midorima Shintaro. Certes, la liste était longue, mais aucunes de ces actions n'avaient été présentes dans... son monde, le monde d'où il venait.

"Détrompe-toi, Midorima-kun." commença Kuroko en s'avançant dans la clinique. Il posa Kise contre une chaise, histoire de se débarrasser d'un poids devenu un peu trop lourd. "Kise... hum... s'est fait assommé."

"Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Après tout, je suis sur qu'il l'a bien cherché, cet abruti."

'_Pas faux..._' fit intérieurement Tetsuya.

"Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasses ? A part le soigner, je peux me faire un grand plaisir de le jeter dans une décharge."

"Soigne-le. Sinon, on va passer pour des criminels..." répondit Kuroko en soupirant désespérément. Décidément, aujourd'hui était une journée riche en soupirs...

"Tu peux toujours garder le silence d'Aomine pour ce qui est des problèmes judiciaires."

"Je ne vais pas non plus coucher avec lui pour ne pas qu'il nous balance aux flics."

"Ca reste une option."

"Tu es aussi pervers qu'eux, Midorima-kun..."

Ce dernier tiqua du sourcil.

"Pardon ?" Lui, un pervers ? Sûrement pas, non... Pas plus que Kise ou Aomine en tout cas.

"Tu es un pervers caché sous tes lunettes."

"Heureusement que l'horoscope d'Oha-Asa me prédit une bonne journée..." murmura Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes. "Bon, allonge Kise sur ces chaises, je m'occupe de lui."

Kuroko acquiesça et il fit comme demandé. Enfin, il aurait PU faire comme demandé si une voix (oui oui, une voix) ne l'avait pas arrêté dans ses gestes.

"Tetsuya. Remet cet idiot au sol."

Le bleuté relâcha le corps du blond avant de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix. Il ne put empêcher un micro sourire naître sur ses lèvres en voyant son ex-capitaine, le fameux Akashi Seijuuro. Ce dernier l'observait de ses yeux vairon, l'un gorgé d'or, l'autre gorgé de sang. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire fourbe. Son aura était toujours aussi écrasante et faisait de lui un être exceptionnelle.

Mais ce qui impressionnait le plus Tetsuya...

C'était que Akashi avait une écharpe autour du cou. Tiens donc ? Akashi était malade ? Même dans mille ans, Kuroko n'aurait jamais pu voir ça.

"Eh bien, je vais finir par être jaloux de mon écharpe si tu continues à l'observer avec une telle fascination." murmura Akashi en s'approchant du bleuté. Il releva son menton de son index, et son regard se fit plus hautain encore que d'habitude. "Tetsuya, regarde-moi dans les yeux."

"Akashi-kun..."

"C'est un ordre."

"S'il te plaît, ne traumatise pas encore Kuroko." fit soudain la voix de Midorima. "Il est venu ici pour ramener cet idiot de Kise."

Seijuuro jeta un regard hautain sur le corps sans énergie du blond et étira un sourire.

"Et c'est _mon _Tetsuya qui s'est occupé de lui ?"

"Apparemment oui." répondit Midorima en se penchant vers Kise. "Au fait, j'ai laissé tes lentilles de rechanges sur la table. Rouge et jaune, comme tu l'as demandé."

Kuroko se retînt in extremis de rire en entendant le mot "lentille". Akashi portait des lentilles de couleurs.

Non, il venait sérieusement de basculer dans une autre dimension. Parce qu'Akashi ne portait pas de lentilles...

"Merci Shintarô."

Ou si.

#

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que Kuroko était au chevet de Kise en compagnie d'Akashi (quoique, il se demandait si c'était réellement Akashi, après tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre). Ce dernier était venu voir Midorima pour un rhume et, alors qu'il avait reçu les médicaments, Seijuuro n'avait pas quitté la clinique (pour on-ne-savait-quelle-raison).

"Tu comptes rester ici jusqu'à son réveil ?" demanda finalement Akashi en regardant Kise.

"Je suppose que oui." répondit Kuroko en haussant des épaules. Personne d'autre que Ryota ne semblait disposé à lui faire visiter la ville, et malgré ses tentatives de drague, Tetsuya comptait beaucoup sur le blond.

"Ennuyant." déclara le roux en s'approchant de Kuroko.

Akashi emprisonna les poignets de Tetsuya et plongea son nez dans son cou. Il y déposa un léger baiser avant de remonter vers sa mâchoire. De son côté, Kuroko sentait le souffle chaud de Seijuuro lui caresser la peau tandis que la pointe de ses cheveux le chatouillaient. D'ailleurs, les cheveux roux lui firent penser à Kagami et il soupira en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il le reverrait.

'_Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, au vu de ma situation...'_

Et puis, apparemment, tous ses coéquipiers voulaient le violer. Ca lui faisait plutôt peur, surtout en sachant qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à s'entre-tuer rien que pour l'avoir comme trophée dans leur lit.

La dimension dans laquelle il était arrivé était tellement bizarre...

"Mmh... Kurokocchi ?" fit soudain la voix de Kise légèrement endormi.

Kuroko sursauta et, alors qu'il voulait repousser Akashi, il se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient emprisonnés. Le roux sentit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et il jeta un regard rempli de provocation à Ryota. Ce dernier réagit au quart de tour et il prit Kuroko dans ses bras avant de le faire basculer sur le lit, l'enlevant de l'emprise de Seijuuro.

"Quel radin tu fais, Ryota." murmura Akashi en haussant un sourcil.

"Ne touches pas Kurokocchi comme ça, Akashicchi !" s'écria Kise en serrant son petit-protégé dans ses bras.

"Tu ne voudrais pas le partager ?" proposa le roux en se penchant sur le lit. "A moins que tu ne soit frustré."

A ces propos, Kise rougit fortement et il referma son étreinte sur Kuroko.

"N-N'importe quoi ! Ne parle pas comme ça de Kurokocchi comme s'il était un objet sur qui je défoule ma frustration !"

"Pauvre garçon." commenta Akashi en faisant un sourire faussement compatissant.

"Si vous voulez assouvir vos pulsions sexuelles avec Kuroko, faîtes le ailleurs." déclara soudain Midorima en ouvrant brusquement la porte. "Il y a des gens qui essaient de se reposer ici je vous rappelle !"

Et Tetsuya de soupirer en entendant "pulsions sexuelles". Même Midorima l'avait remarqué, lui qui était habituellement bigleux (c'est vrai ça ! Comment ne pas se rendre compte que Momoi aime Kuroko ?! Même Kise lui avait fait la remarque !).

#

"Allons manger un morceau, Kurokocchi !" proposa Kise en le tirant par la main en dehors de la clinique. Derrière eux, Akashi leur suivait le pas.

"Tu as l'air pressé de t'en aller, Ryota." fit ce dernier en prenant lui aussi l'autre main de Kuroko.

"Je ne t'ai jamais exclu, Akashicchi !" remarqua Ryota avec un ton joyeux. "D'ailleurs, tu peux toujours te joindre à nous si tu ne l'a pas encore fait !"

"Hm. Et... où est-ce que tu comptes manger ?"

"Chez Murasakibaracchi, pardi !" répondit Kise en traînant Akashi et Kuroko.

Le blond semblait connaître la ville comme sa poche, car ils y arrivèrent très vite. Kuroko ne fut pas étonné de voir Murasikibara aux fourneaux. Après tout, ce dernier avait toujours aimé les gâteaux et autres sucreries...

"Tiens ? Kuro-chin, Aka-chin." les salua Atsushi avec un morceau de pain dans la bouche. "Oh, et Kise-chin aussi."

"Bonjour Murasakibaracchi !" cria joyeusement Kise en s'asseyant à une table, s'attirant tous les regards sur lui.

"S'il te plaît, Kise-kun, évitons la foule le plus possible." murmura discrètement Kuroko à l'oreille du blond. Ce dernier hocha de la tête et s'excusa avant de prendre le menu en main. Cependant, la position des places ne sembla pas convenir à Akashi qui s'assit sur la table, ignorant les protestations de Kise.

"Hé, Akashicchi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je monopolise la table." répondit simplement l'autre en arrachant le menu des mains de Ryota. "Je prendrais bien un gâteau au thé vert."

"Il me semble que je ne me suis pas proposé pour aller commander..."

"Je prendrais bien un milk-shake alors." fit Kuroko en ignorant ce que Kise venait de dire. Ce dernier prit une expression boudeuse et, finalement, se leva et partit prendre les commandes.

Akashi poussa un petit soupir de contentement et il se pencha vers Kuroko. Ce dernier leva ses yeux bleus azur vers le roux et il croisa les pupilles... non, les lentilles rouge et jaune. Oui, si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'était des lentilles et non des pupilles.

"Et si nous continuions ce que nous avions entamés tout à l'heure ?" proposa Akashi en s'approchant de son oreille. "Nous avions été dérangés par cet idiot blond, après tout..."

Kise revenu, un plateau en main, et s'assit aux côtés de Kuroko tandis que Seijuuro poussait un soupir, ennuyé d'être à nouveau dérangé.

"Un gâteau au thé vert, un milk-shake et un fraisier. Tout est bon ?" demanda Kise.

Seul un soupir lui répondit, cependant, il s'en contenta et Kise distribua à chacun sa propre commande. Puis, alors qu'il dégustait son fraisier, il s'approcha de la boisson milk-shake et questionna.

"Alors ? Comment c'est ?"

"Plutôt bon. Tu veux goûter ?" proposa Kuroko en penchant la paille vers le bouche du blond.

'_Mauvaise idée..._' fit le subconscient du bleuté.

Kise acquiesça avec un grand sourire et il approcha sa bouche de la paille avant d'aspirer le liquide. Akashi, qui observait la scène avec un regard jaloux (et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, oui, il était jaloux) et il à son tour, il se pencha vers Kuroko.

"Moi aussi je peux goûter ?" demanda-t-il.

Tetsuya était prêt à lui répondre lorsqu'une paire de lèvres vinrent lui couper la parole.

...

C'était une habitude dans cette dimension de se faire couper la parole alors qu'il était prêt à prendre la parole ?

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçut Ryota relever la tête, hausser un sourcil devant la scène, puis la main d'Akashi se poser sur sa bouche. Il mit fin au baiser et se lécha les babines avant de sourire.

"Si tu trouve ce milk-shake plutôt bon, moi je l'ai trouvé délicieux." déclara Akashi en se redressant.

Il quitta la table où il était assis avant de poser son assiette sur la table. Puis, il remis sa veste.

"Je vais y aller. J'ai encore du travail." fit Akashi (au grand soulagement de Kise. Enfin ! Il avait cru que cette sangsue d'Akashi n'allait jamais les quitter !) en regardant ses camarades. "J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas de sitôt, Ryota." murmura-t-il avec un sadisme évident dans sa voix avant de partir du restaurant.

Kise suivit le roux du regard avant d'entendre son téléphone sonner. Il décrocha et discuta quelques minutes avant de raccrocher.

"Désolé Kurokocchi, je vais devoir te laisser." murmura le blond en se relevant. "On m'appelle pour une séance photo."

Tetsuya écarquilla ses yeux. Eh ! Kise le laissait en plan alors qu'il était complètement paumé ?

"Non !" s'écria-t-il en accrochant le pan du pull de Ryota. Ce dernier se retourna et cligna des yeux tandis que Tetsuya se rendait compte trop tard de la gaffe. "Non, je veux dire..."

'_Vite, une excuse, une excuse !' _paniqua-t-il intérieurement.

"Ah, oui, la note ! Je ne peux pas la payer !" fit-il en regardant Ryota.

Ce dernier, alors qu'il s'attendait à une déclaration d'amour ou quelque chose dans le genre, eût un sourire crispé et une aura de dépression l'envahit. Mais si c'était pour Kuroko, il était d'accord... Après tout, il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour lui refuser quelque chose ! Et son métier de mannequin rattraperait le coup des dépenses.

Il déposa l'argent sur la table avant de gratifier Kuroko d'un sourire.

"Merci..." murmura Tetsuya, sentant la culpabilité l'envahir suite à sa demande. "Merci beaucoup..."

"Hé, tu ne pourras me remercier qu'en m'embrassant !" plaisanta Kise avec un grand sourire. Même s'il avait réellement envi d'avoir un baiser de la part de Kuroko, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait envi de lui forcer la main.

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, Kuroko se releva vers lui et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se rasseoir, laissant un Kise encore choqué. Ce dernier passa une main sur ses lèvres et rougit légèrement.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Dépêche-toi. Tu vas être en retard." fit le bleuté en regardant par la fenêtre.

Kise acquiesça et partit en direction de la sortie, ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que les joues de son Kurokocchi étaient aussi rouges que la couleur d'une tomate.

* * *

**Oh oh oh ~**

**Non, là encore, j'ai été gentille, je n'ai pas joué ma sadique XD Et puis, en tant que lectrice, je sais très bien ce que peut nous faire endurer le suspens (dont les symptômes : hallucinations yaoiste, cris bizarre, pleurs, et bien d'autres...) XD.**

**Pour cette première partie, vous avez sûrement du remarqué un personnage (certainement oublié XD) de tous. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez des premiers matchs de Seirin, et quand ils vont affronter une girafe du nom de Papa Mbaye (que Kuroko a eut envie de massacrer, je pense XD vu que Papa l'a traité d'enfant LOL). Yusuke Tanimura (dans le rôle de PATTY \o/) est dans la même équipe que la girafe. Donc si vous vous souvenez de lui, faîtes lui signe :D (même s'il ne le verra sûrement pas XD). Et Momoi est miniaturisée dans le rôle de la petite gamine toute choupie XD**

**Aussi, cette première partie est dédiée aux fans de KiseKuro (peut-être même que cette partie est centrée sur ce couple xD à voir...), AoKuro et AkaKuro, ainsi que ceux du MitoKoga (ahah, les vieilles yaoiste XD j'ai failli vous écrire une parodie de Titanic version MitoKoga sur eux XD) et aussi, un léger KagaKuro, mais vraiment mini mini mini -w- ! Et puis, j'ai peut-être oublié d'autres couples X)**

**Pour terminer, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment :) ! J'espère vous revoir pour la deuxième partie ^w^ !**

**Big Hug :3 and see you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko give you wings**

Résumé : **Un jour, Kuroko se retrouve dans une dimension qui lui est totalement inconnue. Comment retrouver la personne que l'on aime dans un monde où l'on est soi-même perdu ? Et comment échapper à certains de ses anciens coéquipiers qui en ont après ses fesses ? Une autre question est : pourquoi. Eh bien, la réponse est tellement simple... C'est parce que Kuroko vous donne des ailes.**

Paring : **Oh, PLEINS :D KiseKuro, AoKuro, AkaKuro... ^3^ et un couple surprise à découvrir dans la deuxième partie ^w^ !**

Genre :** Avec un ton d'humour, beaucoup d'amour, et une touche de SM /SBAAAF/ Nah, c'est pas vrai T^T.**

Rating : **T (je vous voyais venir, bande de perverses huhu ~)**

N/A : **Voilà la deuxième partie :D les remerciements se trouvent en bas de page ^w^ ! Un grand merci aux lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui la suivent et aussi ceux qui l'ont mis en favoris :) ! Dans cette deuxième partie, vous découvrirez le paring surprise (en fait pas si surprise que ça XD). J'avoue que pour cette deuxième partie, je suis un peu déçue du résultat (et certains paragraphes ne me plaisent pas beaucoup ;_;), cependant, c'est à vous de juger ;).**

Je vous souhaite une** bonne lecture** :D !

_P.S : Bien sur, tous les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki x)_

* * *

Tetsuya était sorti un peu plus tard - bon, ok, beaucoup plus tard - que ce qu'il avait prévu.

Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit et les lampadaires étaient déjà allumés, illuminant la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait. Kuroko avait attendu au restaurant dans l'espoir de revoir Kise revenir, ou même Akashi (même si les chances étaient très basses), ou encore Murasakibara. Cependant, ce dernier était de service toute la nuit et Kuroko avait préféré sortir prendre l'air plutôt que de rester assis à se tourner les pouces.

L'air froid vînt lui caresser le visage tandis que ses pensées se remémoraient la journée d'aujourd'hui. Entre les tentatives de dragues et la dimension dans laquelle il se trouvait, il était complètement perdu. Mais l'attention que lui portait ses camarades n'étaient pas déplaisante. Au contraire, il aurait même pu dire qu'il l'appréciait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Peut-être que ce monde était différent de son quotidien, ce qui était un vrai. D'habitude, comme il était toujours discret, personne ne faisait attention à lui et certains en venait même à en oublier sa présence.

Mais ici, dans cette dimension, tout était si différent. Ses camarades lui portaient une attention toute particulière. Ils faisaient attention à lui. Kise le prenait dans ses bras, comme d'habitude, mais la sensation... était différente. Comme si dans ses bras, il était plus présent, plus vivant. Akashi lui montrait de l'affection, certes d'une façon particulière, mais il y ressentait quelque chose.

Cependant, même si toute cette affection qu'ils lui portait lui faisait plaisir, il pensait toujours à _lui_.

_'Il__ me manque terriblement...'_

Kagami lui manquait horriblement.

Comme si dans cette dimension, il était absent. Inexistant. Pourtant, il était facile à repérer : il était grand et sa couleur de cheveux était facilement remarquable.

Et rien que sa présence aurait grandement rassurée Kuroko.

Ce dernier poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. Il avait marché dans une direction à l'aveuglette et avait atterrit dans une rue dont il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit ou du nom. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui le préoccupait.

"Hé, poulette ! Ca t'dis de faire un tour avec moi ?" fit soudain une voix à côté de lui.

Kuroko sursauta avant de se tourner vers l'origine de la voix. Hum, juste un lycéen au vu des vêtements (un uniforme), pas de quoi en faire un plat...

"Pas intéressé..." répondit-il vaguement. Puis, soudain, il sentit une main qui se poser sur sa cuisse et baissa les yeux vers cette dernière.

Juste un lycéen, pas vrai ?

"Roh, allez ! Tu veux pas faire la cochonne ce soir ? Tu vas t'éclater !" susurra l'autre à son oreille en caressant sa cuisse.

Non, ce n'était pas juste un lycéen. C'était un lycéen **PERVERS** et complètement **DÉRANGÉ** !

"Je..."

"Désolé mec, mais cette meuf est avec moi !" le coupa soudain une voix reconnaissable.

La voix d'Aomine retentit derrière lui et deux bras puissants l'entourèrent. Puis, les lèvres d'Aomine se déposèrent sur sa joue, ne manquant pas de faire rougir légèrement Tetsuya. Cependant, ce dernier fronça des sourcils en se répétant les paroles du bronzé.

Mais, une seconde... Comment ça, '_meuf_' ? Aomine était bourré ou bien... ?

"Hé ! Si tu dis ça pour t'éclater avec elle, ça marchera pas !" s'écria le lycéen en remontant la jambe du bleuté.

Soudain, il se stoppa et, alors qu'il était arrivé à son entre-jambe, il blêmit.

"Attends... Me dis pas que t'es un foutu mec ?"

"Et si t'enlevais ta main de là ?" fit Kuroko en le fusillant du regard. Même Kise n'avait pas eu ce droit !

_'Non mais je dois délirer, là... Peu importe si je les connais où pas, j'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent TOUS me draguer !'_

Le lycéen soupira avant de s'en aller sous le regard de Tetsuya. Derrière lui, Aomine était en train de pouffer de rire.

"Tetsu ! T'aurais vu sa tête ! Il t'as pris pour une meuf !" fit-il plié en tenant son ventre, plié en deux.

"Ce n'est pas marrant, Aomine-kun." fit Kuroko en se levant du banc. Il s'apprêtait à partir (oui, il partait parce qu'il était vexé ! Il n'était pas aussi efféminé ! Bon d'accord, il était petit et fin... mais quand même !) quand soudain, Aomine le rattrapa par le bras, (cependant, il avait les larmes aux yeux...).

"Désolé Tetsu !" s'excusa le bronzé. "C'est juste que sur le coup, ça m'a tué..."

"Trouve une excuse plus convaincante." répliqua le bleuté en essayant de se dégager de la prise. Cependant, niveau force, Aomine était largement au dessus de lui.

"Hey..."

Kuroko poussa un soupir. Il sentait que la prochaine phrase qu'allait dire Aomine serait très particulière.

"Ca te dit de venir dormir chez moi ?"

Et comment.

#

Kuroko n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait même pas pu répondre un 'oui' ou un 'non' qu'Aomine avait (apparemment) déjà décidé de l'emmener chez lui. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal comme ça : en voulant rentrer chez lui, il aurait sûrement parcourut la ville entière jusqu'au petit matin avant de s'écrouler mort sur un banc ou, avec de la chance, devant l'entrée de son immeuble.

En cours de route, il apprit qu'Akashi était un célèbre joueur de shogi ainsi qu'un voyant (dans son monde, il y aura eu 0,00000001 % de chance pour que le roux ne devienne voyant...) . Bien que cela paraisse plutôt absurde pour Kuroko qu'Akashi soit voyant, Tetsuya trouva finalement que cette capacité de prédire l'avenir lui correspondait plutôt bien.  
Depuis qu'Aomine avait terminé son service, il était à sa recherche et finalement, il l'avait retrouvé dans une rue plutôt connue pour ses 'love hotels' et ses filles plutôt... aguicheuses. Ca l'avait d'ailleurs étonné de trouver Kuroko dans cet endroit, d'habitude, Tetsuya ne posait jamais les pieds dans cette rue.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait vu avec ce pervers (pas inconnu au service de police, d'ailleurs), il avait tout de suite pensé à lui foutre son poing dans sa gueule et la défigurer ensuite. Mais heureusement que son métier lui interdisait de faire ça, alors il avait essayé de se calmer avant d'entrer en scène. Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait des deux personnes, sa colère n'avait cessé de grandir en lui.

Mais toute sa rage disparut quand il prit Tetsuya dans ses bras.

Son parfum avait complètement calmé sa colère, aussi impressionnant que cela ne pouvait le paraître.

Il devait être vraiment amoureux de Kuroko...

#

"Fais comme chez toi !" cria Aomine en entrant dans son appartement.

Kuroko cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois.

L'appartement d'Aomine était si vaste et si grand qu'il aurait put dire que c'était un appartement de luxe... Et dire que le bronzé vivait seul dans un appartement aussi espacé !

Le bleuté se précipita vers le balcon où il avait une vue magnifique sur toute la ville, illuminée par les lumières. Il respira l'air frais qui lui caressait le visage. Aomine se glissa à côté de lui et soudain, il monta sur le bord du balcon, à un pas près de mourir, sous les yeux azurs de Tetsuya.

"Aomine-kun, ne fais pas te bêtises s'il te plaît." fit-il en regardant Aomine, les sourcils froncés. Quoi, Daiki avait des tendances suicidaires ?

"Viens." répondit simplement l'autre en lui tendant sa main.

Kuroko hésita avant de prendre la main d'Aomine. Il découvrit agréablement la chaleur douce qui enveloppa sa main et, alors qu'il montait à son tour sur le bord du balcon, Daiki se glissa derrière lui et attrapa sa taille. Kuroko tendit les bras afin de garder de l'équilibre, cependant, il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras du bronzé.

Cette fois, ils avaient encore une meilleure vue sur la ville. Tetsuya sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut le temple et ses 999 marches. D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait repenser au dure entraînement que la coach leur avait fait subir. Le travesti, la Grand-Mère Cupidon... Plus loin, le _Maji Burger_ où il avait rencontré tant de fois Kagami et ses amis les hamburgers...

_'Kagami-kun...'_

Pour la première fois de la journée, Kuroko laissa rouler des larmes sur ses joues. Juste quelques unes.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si Kagami lui manquait autant ?

"Une fois dans ma vie, je voudrais être Superman pour toi." déclara soudain Aomine en serrant plus sa prise autour de la taille de Kuroko. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement.

"Superman ?"

"Je veux voler avec toi." plaisanta Aomine en poussant un rire. "Tu sais, Superman vole ! Et puis..."

Le bronzé relâcha la taille de Kuroko avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

"Je veux te sauver, aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai voulu être policier. Assurer ta sécurité, et savoir que tu n'es pas en danger, ça me rassure..." murmura Daiki.

Kuroko sentit son coeur rater un battement. Ses joues prirent une légère couleur rosée. Etrange... Cette sensation était étrange. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras d'Aomine.

Mais ce qu'il ressentait envers son ex-lumière... n'était pas de l'amour.

"Aomine-kun..."

Un coup de vent vînt lui rafraîchir le visage. Sa bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau et alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase...

_Groooouuuuiiik..._

Son ventre grogna.

#

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Aomine était mort de rire. Et, alors qu'il rigolait, ils avaient - heureusement - basculé sur le balcon (et pas dans le vide !). Le bleuté était donc assis en train de regarder Aomine rigoler tandis que ce dernier se tordait le ventre.

Kuroko soupira d'agacement. Daiki se foutait quand même ouvertement de sa gueule... Et cela se voyait peut-être un peu trop pour être ignoré. Décidant d'abandonner le bronzé à son sort, Kuroko rentra dans l'appartement de son camarade en prenant soin de faire coulisser la porte derrière lui, enfermant sans aucuns scrupules le bronzé dehors. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, s'en rendit compte un peu trop tard...

"Tetsu ! Ouvre !" ordonna Aomine en frappant contre la vitre.

Malheureusement pour lui, le bleuté faisait la sourde oreille et il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bon il n'était pas super en cuisine, mais pas particulièrement mauvais non plus (pas comme sa coach qui essayait de les tuer en mettant des vitamines dans du curry). Ses plats étaient quand même comestibles et puis, il savait faire aussi le minimum.

Alors qu'il ouvrait le réfrigérateur, Kuroko s'attendait à voir plusieurs ingrédients, tels que de la viande où des légumes.

A la place, il n'en fut qu'une pauvre bouteille de lait.

Tetsuya étouffa un rire. Cependant, ce fut trop fort pour lui et il ne put s'empêcher de s'écrouler par terre, tremblant de rire. Aomine fronça des sourcils. Quoi ? Il n'avait qu'une pauvre bouteille de lait dans son frigo et alors ?

"Tetsu..." supplia Aomine en frappant à nouveau à la porte. C'est qu'il faisait plutôt froid aussi dehors !

Finalement, Kuroko se redressa (difficilement, hum...) et il partit - '_enfin !'_ s'écria intérieurement Aomine - ouvrir la porte à la pauvre victime frigorifiée. Daiki posa un pied dans son appartement et poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant à nouveau la chaleur de son appartement. Son ex-ombre se rendit vers la cuisine, suivit par Aomine, et se retourna vers celui-ci.

"Tu n'as pas autre chose de comestible qu'une bouteille de lait ?" demanda Tetsuya.

"Hm, si. Il doit rester deux trois trucs dans le congel' que je sais pas comment cuisiner." répondit Daiki en se dirigeant vers le congélateur. Il en sortit quelques morceaux de viande ainsi que des légumes. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi les yeux de Tetsuya se mirent soudainement à briller.

De la viande et des légumes. C'était exactement ce que le bleuté avait recherché.

#

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuroko s'était retrouvé aux fourneaux, un tablier par dessus ses vêtements.

Et cela ne laissait pas Aomine indifférent. Assis sur une chaise, il s'amusait à admirer la silhouette si fine de son ami bouger, ses jambes en mouvements, et surtout les deux petites bosses plus hauts (à savoir ses petites fesses rebondies).  
Il se lécha les lèvres, affamé de Kuroko (non, il n'était pas un pervers). Le bronzé se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de son ombre. Cette dernière, même si elle ne le pensait pas, cuisinait à merveille.

Aomine se colla derrière le bleuté, inspirant la douce odeur qui émanait des cheveux bleus. Kuroko sursauta avant de se retourner vers le policier et, manque de bol, avant même qu'il n'ait pu bouger ses mains, Aomine les avait déjà plaquées contre le comptoir contre lequel Tetsuya était plaqué. Puis, il plongea ses lèvres dans les siennes. Sa langue quémanda le passage, passage que Kuroko n'accorda que lorsque les mains encore froides d'Aomine se glissèrent sous son tee-shirt. En sentant la sensation, le bleuté avait sursauté et avait ouvert la bouche, Daiki mélangeant maintenant sa langue avec la sienne.

C'était tellement agréable qu'il aurait pu mourir maintenant.

Oui, il aurait pu mourir si...

"Aie !"

Kuroko lui avait donné un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se tourna dos à lui, vaquant une nouvelle fois à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

"Je ne suis pas adepte de ce genre de choses." déclara le bleuté en soupirant.

Mais un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

Cette fois, Aomine se tordait le ventre - non pas de rire, mais de douleur.

#

"Bon appétit !" s'exclama Aomine en joignant ses mains.

Il les sépara aussitôt pour piquer avec ses baguettes un morceau de viande et poussa un gémissement de pur plaisir gustatif lorsqu'il goûta la nourriture.

Juste délicieux.

"Hmm ! Tetsu, tu m'avais caché tes talents de cuisinier !" déclara le bronzé en prenant une nouvelle assiette.

"Je ne cuisine pas aussi bien que ça." répliqua son ex-ombre.

"Menteur ! Je suis sûr que c'est Bakagami qui t'as donné des cours !"

Le coeur de Kuroko rata un battement à l'entente du prénom. Au moins, Kagami était là, avec lui dans cette dimension perdue. Certes, ils ne s'étaient pas encore vus...

Mais à présent, Tetsuya savait que le roux était là. A cette simple pensée, un sourire étira ses lèvres et toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé pendant la journée s'échappa comme si un coup de vent la balayait.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, ils débarrassèrent la table et Tetsuya, éreinté par cette journée, s'écroula sur le lit de son ex-lumière. Celle-ci poussa un rire moqueur avant de s'allonger près de lui.

"J'suis crevé..." murmura Kuroko en fermant les yeux.

"Hm, moi aussi."

"Bonne nuit, Aomine-kun." chuchota le bleuté en sombrant au pays des Rêves.

"Bonne nuit, Tetsu."

Ce dernier poussa un soupir de plaisir en sentant deux bras l'enlacer, partageant leur chaleur avec lui.

#

Il était neuf heures du matin lorsque Kuroko se réveilla seul, dans le lit du policier. Ce dernier était absent, sûrement partit travailler.

Oui mais... travailler un dimanche ...?

Le bleuté se leva du lit et traversa l'appartement à la recherche de sa lumière quand soudain, une odeur de brûlé lui parvînt. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et constata que non seulement une pauvre omelette était en train de cramer, mais qu'en plus, c'était Daiki qui s'exerçait dessus. Kuroko vînt le secourir tant qu'il était encore temps : après tout, le bronzé n'avait pas encore mis le feu chez lui...

"Tu vas nous tuer." murmura Kuroko en éteignant le gaz. A ses côtés, Aomine tira une mine boudeuse.

"Marmotte." répliqua Daiki en prenant de nouveaux cobayes (à savoir, ici : des pauvres oeufs...).

Kuroko suivit son mouvement et écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la montagne de paquet d'oeufs à côté d'Aomine.

"Aomine-kun..."

"Mh ?"

"Pourquoi... tous ces oeufs ?" demanda-t-il.

"Je m'entraîne..."

"C'est du gaspillage, Aomine-kun."

"La vendeuse m'a dit que c'était des oeufs périmés."

...

A ce moment là, Tetsuya ne sut pas quoi faire entre rire ou vomir.

#

A midi, ils étaient sortis de l'appartement d'Aomine, se baladant dans la rue. Lorsque le bronzé lui avait demandé ce que Kuroko voulait manger, ce dernier n'avait eu qu'une idée en tête : le Maji Burger. Il était sur de retrouver Kagami là-bas. Et puis, si maintenant il y avait bien une idée qui occupait son esprit, c'était celle de revoir Kagami coûte que coûte.

Aomine entra le premier dans le restaurant, suivit de Kuroko. Ce dernier leva aussitôt les yeux et cherchant du regard sa lumière, il n'aperçu cependant personne du gabarit de Kagami et sa déception l'envahit. Mais où est-ce que Taïga pouvait-il bien être ?! Diable, y'avait quand même pas 36 000 endroits dans cette ville !

"Je te prends un milk-shake ?" lui demanda Aomine alors que le duo prenait place sur une table. Tetsuya acquiesça avant de s'asseoir sur le banc. Puis, il jeta un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre.

Est-ce qu'il y verrait Kagami passer devant ?

"Tiens, ton milk-shake. Pas besoin d'me rembourser." fit Aomine, sortant Kuroko de sa transe. Il lui donna son milk-shake et Kuroko le remercia avant de boire la boisson.

Aomne poussa un soupir. Le silence régna sur la table quelques minutes avant qu'un téléphone ne se mette à sonner. Le bronzé l'attrapa et décrocha sous les yeux craintifs de Kuroko.

Il allait encore rester seul.

"Hein ? Encore une agression ?" s'écria Daiki en fronçant des sourcils. "Bordel, c'est dimanche, ils peuvent pas se tenir à carreaux ces p'tits cons ! Bon, j'te rejoins dès que j'ai fini. Ouais, à plus."

Puis, il raccrocha et se leva de la table. Aomine remit sa veste avant de débarrasser son plateau. Puis, il rejoignit Tetsuya tout en poussant un soupir. C'est qu'il aurait bien aimé rester avec le bleuté, lui !

"Désolé Tetsu, je vais devoir y aller. On se voit plus tard, je t'appelle, d'acc' ?"

"Soit prudent." lui souffla Kuroko en jouant avec la paille de son milk-shake.

Remarquant son air légèrement boudeur, les lèvres d'Aomine s'étirèrent dans un sourire et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Tetsuya dans un baiser chaste. Le bleuté n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir et se laissa tout simplement faire, jusqu'à ce qu'Aomine ne se sépare et lui lance un sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur.

"Je te le promets, Tetsu."

Et il sortit du Maji Burger, laissant Tetsuya rouge de gêne. Aomine s'étira avant de cogner involontairement quelqu'un, puis, son sourire s'étira en reconnaissant cette personne.

"Oh, mais c'est Bakagami !" s'écria-t-il.

Le susnommé grogna et grimaça de douleur avant de lancer un regard noir au bronzé.

"Qu'est-ce tu fous là, toi ? C'est pas dans tes habitudes de ramener tes fesses ici."

"Hé, sois pas si agressif ! J't'ai ramené mon petit protégé au cas où. Et je suis policier je te signale, je vais où j'veux quand j'veux." soupira Aomine en se retournant. Puis, il fit un signe de la main pour saluer Kagami. "_Tchuss_ !"

"C'est ça, bon débarras !" cracha Kagami avant d'entrer dans le Maji Burger.

#

"K… Kagami-kun ?"

Kuroko cligna des yeux, hésitant entre une illusion ou la réalité. Devant lui, il y avait Kagami. Kagami, l'as de Seirin, Kagami, l'homme qui ressemblait à un tigre, Kagami, le type idiot, ou encore Kagami, l'homme dont il était amoureux.

Taïga posa son plateau rempli d'hamburgers sur la table et en engloutit un sous les yeux de Kuroko. Ce dernier ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Après tout, maintenant qu'il y pensait, ce n'était pas si extraordinaire que ça de retrouver Kagami au Maji Burger...

Non, c'était juste que...

"Hé, Kuroko." l'interpella soudain le roux en engloutissant un autre hamburger. Tetsuya déposa les yeux sur lui.

"Mh ?"

"T'es chaud pour une partie de basket ?" demanda Kagami avec un sourire féroce (et quelques miettes de pain aux coins de sa bouche, remarqua Kuroko en retenant un sourire).

Plus tard, en sortant du Maji Burger, Kuroko et Kagami s'étaient rendu sur un terrain de basket, apparemment pas loin de chez le bleuté (quoique ce dernier ne reconnaissait même pas son appartement). Taïga avait pris un ballon laissé par terre et il le lança à Kuroko qui l'attrapa. Il ne put s'empêcher un sourire en se souvenant des matchs qu'ils avaient joué ensemble. Celui contre Kaijou, celui de Toô, celui de Yosen... Ils avaient fait tellement de matchs qu'il ne les comptait même plus.

"Un one-on-one, ça te dit ?" proposa Kagami avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Kuroko eût un petit sourire et hocha de la tête avant de commencer à dribbler.

#

Bon, d'accord.

C'était confirmé qu'il ne s'était pas du tout amélioré et qu'il était toujours aussi nul en dribble ou en tir (quoique le _Phantom Shot _l'aidait très bien). A l'inverse, Kagami était toujours aussi fort et aussi grand que lui, d'ailleurs, il lui bouchait la vue.

Kuroko fit un pas sur le côté avant d'esquiver Kagami. Ce dernier le suivit et, alors que Kuroko dribblait, Kagami lui retira le ballon des mains. Un nouveau sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il marqua encore une fois un panier.

"Encore un point ! 32 à 0 !" s'écria Taïga avec son sourire. "Ah, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas joué... et pourtant, t'es toujours aussi gringalet." plaisanta Kagami en se retournant vers son ombre.

Cependant, il ignora le regard noir que lui porta Kuroko. Lui, un gringalet ?

Kagami allait regretter ses mots.

#

Kuroko était coincé.

Il ne pouvait pas lancer la balle (il était trop nul), ni dribbler et faire un dunk (là aussi, il était trop nul). Cependant, si un jour on lui aurait dit qu'il utilisera une de ces techniques pour faire _ça... _Il serait déjà mort de rire.

L'idée lui était venue comme ça, toute seule. Il avait déjà mis en place le schéma, les conséquences (et les dommages. Mais après tout, c'était Kagami, il s'en remettrait).

Le bleuté dribblait avec le ballon, Kagami devant lui, lorsque soudain, il jeta la balle en l'air. Taïga haussa un sourcil avant de lever la tête, suivant la balle du regard. Et, à un moment, cette dernière se retrouva entre eux. Alors que Kagami avait voulu la récupérer, Kuroko commença à reculer son bras et à prendre de l'élan. Se rendant compte de ce que son ombre allait faire, Kagami écarquilla les yeux.

'_Non ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'il va...'_

"Ignite Pass !"

Ce n'était même pas le ballon qui avait reçu l'_Ignite Pass _de Kuroko.

C'était Kagami.

#

"Kuroko ! Enfoiré !" s'écria Taïga, projeté à cinq mètres contre des poubelles. Une peau de banane avait joliment atterrie sur son crâne tandis que l'odeur particulière commençait à envahir ses narines.

"Je suis désolé, Kagami-kun." s'excusa faussement Tetsuya en s'approchant de sa lumière. Il lui tendit la main et, alors que Kagami l'attrapait, il le tira brusquement vers lui, le sourire féroce.

Tiens ? Il avait une impression de déjà vu...

"A charge de revanche !" proclama la voix de Kagami.

'_Ce n'était pas... Lors de l'entraînement ?'__  
_

Soudain, les pensées qui occupaient Kuroko se bloquèrent, arrêtèrent de torturer son esprit. Le bleuté sentit son coeur battre tandis que devant lui, le sourire de Kagami avait disparu.

Ils étaient proches. Si proches.

Tellement que leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Le bleuté pouvait sentir le souffle du plus grand tandis que ce dernier commençait à fermer les yeux. Il s'avança un peu plus, et alors que leurs lèvres venaient à peine de se toucher...

Un cri strident résonna.

Kuroko écarquilla les yeux et sursauta, sortit de sa transe. Le cri qu'il venait d'entendre... Il était grandement inquiétant. Il se releva précipitamment et, sur un accord avec Kagami, ils sortirent précipitamment du terrain de basket avant de tomber sur un immeuble en flammes.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" s'écria Kagami en regardant avec horreur l'incendie qui se propageait. Kuroko secoua la tête. Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, rien sentit. Dehors, il y avait quelques personnes réunies devant l'immeuble et regardait l'immeuble en feu, incapable de faire autre chose que d'appeler les pompiers.

Comment quelque chose comme cela avait-il pu se produire ?

Soudain, Kagami s'approcha de l'immeuble. Comprenant ses intentions, Kuroko courut vers lui et attrapa un pan de son tee-shirt. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Que voulait-il ?

"Je... Kagami-kun ! Ne fais pas... ne fais pas n'importe quoi !"

"Mais il y a peut-être encore des gens là-dedans !"

"Et si tu y laissais la vie ?" s'exclama Kuroko en fronçant des sourcils.

"Je sais ce que je fais, alors arrête de t'inquiéter."

Ne trouvant plus rien à répliquer, Kuroko détourna la tête avant de se mettre dos à Kagami. Non, c'était trop... Il ne pouvait pas le voir en train de rentrer dans cette bâtisse en feu. Est-ce qu'il le reverrait ? Est-ce qu'il irait bien ? Est-ce qu'il reviendrait ?

Tant de questions. Trop de questions.

Kagami se retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Puis, il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Kuroko et il eût un sourire aux lèvres.

"Je ne mourrais pas, Kuroko." lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix rassurante. Il lui murmura encore quelques mots avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans le bâtiment bientôt consumé par les flammes.

Kuroko cligna des yeux. Une larme tomba à ses pieds et une autre la suivit. Il renifla et essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

"Idiot..."

'_Je ne mourrais pas, Kuroko.'__  
_

"Idiot de Kagami..."

_'Parce que je t'aime.'_

_#_

Kagami entra dans l'immeuble. Les flammes consumaient les meubles, les papiers, et la chaleur était étouffante. Il prit un mouchoir de sa poche et le mit devant sa bouche, évitant d'inhaler trop de fumée. Alors qu'il commençait à arpenter les couloirs, il fronça des sourcils. Quel évènement avait bien pu causer un incendie d'un tel degré ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, Taïga aperçu soudain une forme sur le sol. Il se précipita vers cette dernière et reconnut très vite un corps, vivant ou pas, il ne le savait pas. Il s'en approcha et reconnut une jeune femme.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa poitrine se soulevait encore. Kagami la porta sur son dos avant de la sortir de ce cauchemar et sortit de l'immeuble enflammé. Cependant, il n'entendit pas cette voix, souffrante mais lointaine.

"Maman..." souffla-t-elle.

#

Kuroko frissonna. Ses yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent en pensant à Kagami...

Où était-il ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Que se passait-il ?

'_Kagami-kun...__'_

Non... Il lui avait pourtant promis qu'il reviendrait. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ce sentiment de mal-être le rongeait, ce mauvais pressentiment ? Devait-il l'ignorer ? S'en soucier ?

Il poussa un soupir. Incapable. Il se sentait inutile. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre les flammes dévastatrices. Il serra les dents et les poings. Les pompiers ne devaient pas tarder à arriver, non ? De même que l'ambulance. Alors pourquoi n'entendait-il pas le bruit des sirènes ? L'inquiétude le rongeait, le dévorait de l'intérieur. Il avait envie de crier, pleurer.

Soudain, Tetsuya releva la tête. Et se stoppa.

Kagami était là. Vivant.

#

"Kagami-kun..." murmura Kuroko en soupirant de soulagement. Taïga reposa la jeune femme à terre et cette dernière sembla peu à peu reprendre connaissance.

Elle fronça des sourcils avant de murmurer ce qui sembla être un prénom.

"Sa... tsuki ?"

Kagami commença à la rassurer, cependant, cette dernière se redressant subitement et regarda aux alentours.

"Satsuki ! Ma petite fille, où.. Où es-tu ?" s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Cependant, ses jambes étaient tremblantes et Kagami dut la rattraper pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il la reposa avec délicatesse au sol, le front barré d'un pli d'inquiétude.

"S'il vous plaît, restez allongée." murmura Kagami en fronçant des sourcils. "Vous êtes encore blessée."

"Mais... Satsuki ! Où est Satsuki ?"

"Gardez votre calme s'il vous plaît."

Kuroko fut étonné par Kagami. Surprenant... Il avait cette manière de parler, d'agir, comme s'il avait déjà eu affaire à une situation de ce genre... Dire qu'il n'avait pas changé était complètement faux. Il avait gagné en maturité. Il était beaucoup plus patient et il avait gagné aussi en assurance.

Kagami était devenu un adulte, responsable. Il n'était plus le Kagami têtu qu'il avait auparavant connu, le Kagami qui fonçait dans le tas.

"Satsuki..." murmura la jeune femme en éclatant en sanglot.

Tetsuya fronça des sourcils. Satsuki lui rappelait quelqu'un... Oui, mais qui ? Quand l'avait-il rencontré ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette dimension, beaucoup de choses lui étaient arrivées. Alors se souvenir d'une personne... Kuroko ferma les yeux, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Quand il était arrivé ici, il était dans son lit. Puis, Kise est arrivé. Il lui avait proposé d'aller manger chez Murasakibara. Et ils avaient voulu aller à clinique, puis ils ont croisé Midorima et Akashi.

Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il manquait un élément. Pourquoi avaient-ils voulu aller à la clinique ?

_'Maîtresse ?'_

Cette voix...

_'T'as quand même pas mis ta langue dans sa bouche ?'_

Ah oui, la métaphore si romantique du baiser...

_'Je m'appelle Satsuki ! Et j'ai 5 ans !'_

Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si cette Satsuki et l'autre avaient le même prénom. Parce qu'elles n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Seulement, le simple fait d'avoir rencontré Satsuki en bas de chez lui et le fait que ce soit son immeuble que les flammes brûlaient en ce moment enlevait toute espérance de circonstances.

Mais où était Satsuki ?

Est-ce que le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti n'était pas à propos de Kagami... Mais à propos de Satsuki ? Si elle aurait été là, le bleuté aurait été certain de l'entendre crier un 'maîtresse' et elle serait venue se réfugier dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Satsuki ! Où es-tu ?" cria la jeune femme. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues avaient été traversé par les longs sillons humides qui terminaient leur course par terre.

Kuroko rouvrit les yeux. Il tourna le dos à Kagami et à la jeune femme et ses jambes coururent vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Bien sûr, il avait peur. Peur de ne pas revenir. Peur de ne pas revoir Kagami. Il entendait déjà ses cris qu'il tenta d'ignorer. Mais si réussir à gravir ces 999 marches pouvait réaliser n'importe quel souhait...

Alors il priait pour que Satsuki soit toujours en vie.

* * *

Il sentait la chaleur étouffante des flammes. Il aurait presque cru qu'elles le brûlaient.

Kuroko mit son bras devant son visage pour se protéger des flammes. Aussitôt entré dans l'immeuble, il avait voulu faire marche-arrière mais sa volonté l'en empêcha. Il ne voulait pas abandonner Satsuki.

Devant lui, il y avait un escalier qu'il s'empressa de gravir. Il avait déjà marché 999 marches, ce n'était pas quelques marches qui allait le stopper dans sa course (comme quoi, les entraînements de la coach servait réellement parfois). Il y avait un grand trou dans le sol au premier étage et les flammes avaient commencés à envahir l'espace restant.

Tetsuya ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et entra dans la pièce. Les meubles étaient en feu et ça sentait horriblement le cramé. Kuroko entra un peu plus dans la pièce et jura entre ses dents lorsqu'il sentit que la chaleur était trop intense. Cependant, il tenta de ne pas s'en préoccuper et, alors qu'il avançait, il reconnut soudain le corps étendu de Satsuki au sol.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se baissait vers la petite fille. Elle respirait encore et semblait juste évanouie. Kuroko poussa un soupir de soulagement, cependant, ce n'était pas encore fini et il porta Satsuki sur son dos. Il devait maintenant sortir de l'immeuble.

Il retourna vers l'entrée de l'immeuble en évitant soigneusement le trou, puis, il s'approcha de la sortie. Il y était presque. Encore quelques pas et...

Soudain, les flammes commencèrent à envahir l'entrée. Le coeur de Kuroko rata un bond et il paniqua. Comment sortir... ? Comment-

"Kuroko !" cria soudain la voix de Kagami de l'autre côté. Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux avant de s'approcher de l'entrée en évitant les flammes. "Je te jures, un jour, tu vas vraiment me tuer !" s'écria le roux en poussant un soupir.

"Kagami-kun, s'il te plaît, on discutera de ton testament plus tard. Prends la avec toi." fit Kuroko en poussant la porte d'entrée. Il tendit Satsuki dans les bras du roux et, alors qu'il allait sortir, un craquement se fit entendre.

Kagami constata avec horreur que le plafond allait s'écrouler sur son ombre.

Et il cria.

"KUROKO !"

Ce dernier releva la tête et, avant même qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un seul geste, un éboulement se fit entendre. La fumée piqua les yeux de Kagami, mais ce dernier n'en rendit pas compte et lorsqu'il vit que l'entrée était condamnée, c'était comme si son coeur avait arrêté de battre.

"Putain... Merde !"

Son poing frappa le sol. Comment pouvait-il aimer Kuroko s'il ne pouvait même pas le protéger ?!

#

Tetsuya papillonna des yeux.

Il faisait atrocement noir. Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Il ferma à nouveau les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Puis, il tourna la tête. Il aperçu la lueur des flammes et un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Se redressant, il aperçu que son poignet était en mauvais état et la douleur commença à naître, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur. Il se leva sur ses deux jambes et eût la surprise de constater que le plafond ne lui était pas tombé sur la tête et qu'une table l'avait protégé des dégâts. Heureusement qu'elle était tombée sur lui...

Kuroko s'extirpa des gravats et se releva. Au moins, Satsuki était en sécurité. Il retînt un gémissement de douleur en sentant la douleur balancer fortement contre son poignet. Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore jouer au basket ? Penser à ça dans un tel moment... Il devait être bizarre...

Tetsuya poussa un soupir avant de s'asseoir contre les morceaux de plafond. Il n'y avait pas de sorties. Aucunes issues.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Allons bon... Il ne pouvait quand même pas se plaindre de son sort. Satsuki était désormais saine et sauve, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait ? Oui, c'était ce qu'il voulait, mais...

Il voulait bien d'autres choses encore.

Comme revoir Kise. Que faisait le blond, d'ailleurs ? La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était quand il avait du partir à son travail. Ca s'était terminé sur un bref baiser sur les lèvres de Kise. Kuroko rougit en se souvenant de sa réaction. Il avait rougit comme une lycéenne, la honte...

Et puis, il voulait aussi revenir chez Aomine. Daiki qui voulait jouer les Superman, rien que pour lui, ça lui avait quand même fait plaisir. Mais plus que ça, il voulait encore ressentir la chaleur de ses bras. Par contre, le revoir cuisiner des oeufs périmés, non merci, ça, il s'en passerait.

Il voudrait bien remanger chez Murasakibara aussi. Les milk-shakes là-bas n'étaient pas bons. Ils étaient délicieux.

Et revoir Akashi. Découvrir une nouvelle facette de Seijuuro et ressentir son air dominateur. Puis Midorima et ses jugements trop rapides mais finalement plutôt amusants.

Et Kagami.

Il voulait rester avec Kagami.

Faire toutes ces choses qu'un couple fait quand les deux personnes s'aiment. L'embrasser, lui donner la main.

Un soupir traversa ses lèvres tandis que ses paupières s'alourdissaient. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Au loin, il entendit la voix de Kagami crier son nom. Parce qu'il allait mourir ? Oh, peut-être... Pourtant, ça ne lui faisait pas mal.

Le noir se forma autour de lui. Sa respiration s'arrêta lentement. Ses yeux se fermèrent et Kuroko Tetsuya oublia le monde et lui-même.

* * *

**/blabla ON/ Deuxième partie bouclée :D !**

**/évite les tomates/ Non, je ne suis pas sadique (menteuse !) 8D Bon, d'accord, finalement j'ai joué les sadiques et j'ai coupé à cette partie XD Cependant, je prévois toujours une happy-end (eh oui, ce passage était prévu dans le script XD), essuyez donc vos larmes de crocodile x) !**

**Cette deuxième partie était beaucoup plus centrée sur le AoKuro et le KagaKuro (qui était le couple surprise :D Quoi ? Non ? Vous aviez déjà deviné ?) :D Et puis, si vous voulez, du MomoKuro, mais ça reviendrait à faire de Kuroko un pédophile XD (parce que je tiens à rappeler que Momoi n'est qu'une enfant dans cet OS XD). C'est vrai que cette deuxième partie est plus courte que la première, mais je réserve bien des rebondissements pour la troisième (et un petit cadeau (que les plus perverses apprécieront sûrement XD) !).  
Et puis, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarquer, mais quand je me suis relue, au moment où Kagami et Kuroko sont sur le point de s'embrasser, eh bien je viens de voir qu'ils s'embrassent... sur des poubelles. Romantique, non ? XD**

**Sinon, je tiens à remercier les lectrices (et lecteurs, si j'en oublie x)) ! \o/ J'étais plutôt impressionnée par le nombre de reviews, moi qui m'attendait juste à une ou deux tout au plus tout au moins X) En tout cas, j'espère que cette deuxième partie ne vous a pas déçu et que vous continuerez à suivre cet OS ^^**

**Remerciements : Moona-sama, Psychopathe Harry Potter, Kirinkai et Kisekinosedai ainsi que Rivaan et Nistley (pour les followers) \o/ ! Vos reviews et aussi les mises en favoris m'ont fait très plaisir :D Gros kissu ! ^3^**

**Sinon, je vais m'arrêter ici pour ce qui est de la note de fin X) Je vous retrouve pour la troisième partie :) et peut-être la dernière ! ;_;**

**See you soon :3**

**Big hug \o/ !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kuroko give you wings**

Résumé : **Un jour, Kuroko se retrouve dans une dimension qui lui est totalement inconnue. Comment retrouver la personne que l'on aime dans un monde où l'on est soi-même perdu ? Et comment échapper à certains de ses anciens coéquipiers en ont après vos fesses ? Une autre question est : pourquoi. Eh bien, la réponse est tellement simple... C'est parce que Kuroko vous donne des ailes.**

Paring : **Alors là, c'est la totale (même moi je m'y retrouve pas -w-) : alors erm... KagaKuro, AoKuro, KiseKuro, MidoKuro, AkaKuro, AkaMido, MuraKuro, AoKaga (oui, il y en a dans ce chapitre x)), MitoKaga... Et j'en ai sûrement oublié -w-**

Genre :** Avec un ton d'humour, beaucoup d'amour, et une touche de SM /SBAAAF/ Nah, c'est pas vrai T^T.**

Rating : **T (je vous voyais venir, bande de perverses huhu ~ /SBAAAF/ Bon ok, ça risque de tourner au M dans la quatrième partie XD)**

N/A : Pour commencer, cet OS était pour l'anniversaire de notre Kurokocchi ! Donc, **Happy Birthday** _en retard_ Kuroko ! ^o^ (je sais, ça fait quelques jours que c'est passé... mais voilà, honte à ma mémoire de poisson rouge et à ma flemmardise XD). Ensuite, cet OS sera divisé en deux ou trois parties, ça dépendra (si je suis sadique ou pas XD). En bref, comme dis un peu plus haut dans la catégorie Paring, Kuroko est pratiquement polygame, même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Ce texte pourrait donc aussi s'appeler Kuroko no Polygamie où bien tout simplement Kuroko no Harem XD ! /OSEF/ Okay, okay u.u

Je vous souhaite une** bonne lecture** :D !

_P.S : Bien sur, tous les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki x)_

* * *

Kagami sentait sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Devant lui, l'immeuble ne cessait de brûler et les flammes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'éteindre. Les pompiers étaient arrivés quelques minutes plus tôt, et malgré les tuyaux d'eau qu'ils sortaient pour faire disparaître les flammes, ces dernières continuaient d'exister.

Mais si il y avait bien une chose, UNE seule qui lui occupait l'esprit, c'était Kuroko.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis un moment. Il ne voyait aucunes issues pour aller retrouver Kuroko. Ca le stressait, ça le faisait rager, ça l'énervait comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Kagami serra ses poings et baissa le regard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de rattraper Kuroko ? Il aurait pu y aller à sa place ! Lui-même était pompier, il savait exactement quoi faire dans ce genre de situation !

Non, au lieu de ça, il lui avait fallut une seconde d'inattention pour que le bleuté quitte son champ de vision, retourne dans ce cauchemar enflammé et aille chercher et sauver la vie d'une petite fille.

"Monsieur ?"

Taïga, alors perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta et se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit la petite fille que Kuroko lui avait confié. Ses cheveux roses étaient légèrement tâchées de tâches noires dû par les cendres ainsi que son visage et ses vêtements. Ses yeux d'un rose foncé étaient fatigués, rouges à force d'avoir pleuré.  
Le jeune homme rétrécit ses yeux tandis que l'enfant tenait fermement un pan de son tee-shirt dans sa main.

"Ne reste pas ici, c'est dangereux." fit-il en reportant son attention devant lui.

La petite fille le scruta de ses yeux verts avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

"Maîtresse va revenir, alors ne t'inquiète pas !" s'écria-t-elle avant de se retourner, entendant sa mère l'appeler. Satsuki le quitta pour s'approcher de sa génitrice avant de la prendre affectueusement dans ses bras.

Kagami les regarda du coin de l'oeil avant de serrer les dents. Il ne pouvait pas rester là les bras-croisés à ne rien faire...

Tournant la tête, il vit que les flammes avaient cessé d'exister et tout de suite, ses pas le dirigèrent vers une ouverture dans laquelle il se faufila. La fumée noire remplissait tout l'espace et on y voyait à peine. Taïga mit ses mains en avant pour toucher un quelconque obstacle s'il était sur sa route avant qu'il ne se cogne contre un objet mou et doux. Il baissa la tête et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

"Kuroko !"

* * *

Akashi fronça des sourcils en voyant l'immeuble dans un sale état. Il avait couru aussi vite que possible et haletait, ses épaules se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait vu Kagami. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper sur son identité, le jeune homme qu'il avait vu était grand, développé et roux. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir raté. Même si Kagami exerçait la profession de pompier, cela était quand même dangereux pour lui étant donné qu'il était entré dans l'immeuble sans protection.

Mais s'il s'était attendu à ça... En voyant Kagami ressortir avec Kuroko dans les bras, les yeux de Seijuuro s'étrécirent et la rage commença à monter en lui. Pourquoi Tetsuya était-il ici ? Et surtout... Le bleuté semblait sans vie.

Seijuuro s'approcha du duo alors que Kagami déposait Kuroko dans une civière. Puis, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Kuroko avant de pousser un soulagement.

_Babump... Babump..._

"Kuroko, enfoiré..." murmura Kagami en se relevant. Soudain, il retînt un sursaut en voyant l'homme aux yeux de l'Empereur et frissonna en sentant la pression du regard.

Seijuuro faisait régner une aura terrifiante, beaucoup plus terrifiant qu'à l'ordinaire...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?" le coupa Seijuuro en lui lançant un regard noir.

"S'il te plait, garde un oeil sur lui, je t'expliquerai tout après, croix de boix croix de fer !"

Akashi resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de s'approcher de Kuroko. Puis, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

"Même si tu oublies, je ferais en sorte de te le faire rappeler." déclara-t-il. Kagami acquiesça avant de retourner dans l'immeuble - _'Sûrement pour chercher d'autres blessés...' _pensa Akashi en regardant Taïga du coin de l'oeil.

Seijuuro passa une main dans ses cheveux avant d'entendre un murmure, faible mais bien distinct.

"A... kashi... kun ?"

Le susnommé tourna la tête vers le bleuté. Puis, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire réconfortant et il posa sa main sur les deux yeux encore ensommeillés.

"Repose-toi, Tetsuya."

Et il ajouta.

"C'est un ordre."

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini :)**

**/SBAAAAAF/**

**Non, je rigole.**

* * *

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut un plafond. Blanc. Comme celui de sa chambre du passé.

Kuroko referma les yeux. Il était juste fatigué et il voulait encore dormir. Encore un peu. Pour il ne savait quelles raisons, il avait d'horribles courbatures et il était crevé. Sûrement à cause d'un nouvel entraînement de la coach... Et puis, il faisait chaud ici. Chaud, comme dans les bras d'Aomine.

Attendez. La chambre de son passé ? Et... AOMINE ?

Tetsuya rouvrit les yeux. Et il tomba nez à nez avec Akashi qui s'amusait avec une cerise entre les dents.

_'Qu'est-ce que... Où est-ce que je suis ?'_

"Oh, Tetsuya. Enfin réveillé ? Petite marmotte." constata le roux en avalant sa cerise. "Il est quatorze heures. Tu peux te lever ?"

Kuroko hocha de la tête avant de se redresser avec difficulté dans le lit. Non, il n'était pas retourné dans son époque originelle. Il était dans un hôpital (avait-il fait une quelconque connerie ...?) et apparemment, avait dormi jusqu'à quatorze heures (d'après Akashi).

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda-t-il encore endormi.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ?"

Le bleuté papillonna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il se souvenait de quelque chose ? Et bien, la seule chose dont il semblait se rappeler, c'était la chaleur d'Aomine. Et de ses bras. Oh, et il y avait aussi Kagami. Et... Un immeuble en feu. Avec une petite fille, Satsuki. Puis, tout était noir après. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Il s'était évanoui ?

"Je... pense me souvenir à peu près de la situation... Mais..."

"Ce n'est rien." fit Akashi en posant un milk-shake à côté de lui. "Souviens toi juste de l'essentiel."

"Merci..."

Kuroko prit le verre de milk-shake et, avec la paille, aspira par petite gorgée le contenu crémeux sous le regard attentif de Seijuuro. Eh bien, si Tetsuya ne se souvenait de rien, il n'y avait rien à faire. Cependant, Akashi réclamait toujours ses explications concernant la présence du bleuté et Kagami n'était toujours pas là, bien qu'ils soient en début d'après-midi.

"Akashi-kun."

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que Kagami-kun va bien ?"

Seijuuro cligna des yeux avant de lui adresser un sourire. La question était intéressante, vraiment...

"Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?" questionna-t-il en jouant avec une autre cerise.

"Je veux savoir s'il va bien."

"Hm... Je ne sais pas. Sûrement."

Il planta ses dents dans la cerise et apprécia la texture sucrée qui en sortait avec un petit ronronnement. Puis, il se leva et s'approcha du visage de Tetsuya. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à nouveau, montrant ses dents et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Kuroko écarquilla les yeux avant de s'étouffer avec son milk-shake.

"A... Akashi-kun... a un bout de cerise... coincé entre les dents !"

Seijuuro haussa un sourcil tandis que Tetsuya faisait mine de tousser pour masquer son rire.

Pour une fois que c'était lui qui se fichait de la tête des autres, il n'allait pas s'en priver quand même !

#

Peu de temps après son fou rire et l'élégance pas vraiment assurée de Seijuuro (à partir de ce jour, il avait déclaré : I HATE CHERRIES), Midorima était entré dans la salle. Bien sur, il avait remarqué les larmes aux yeux de Kuroko et l'absence d'Akashi (sûrement partit se réfugier dans la salle de bain), mais il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions et s'était approché du patient.

"Assied-toi, je dois te faire passer un examen." fit-il en s'approchant du bleuté. Ce dernier obéit et alors que Shintaro lui demandait d'enlever son tee-shirt afin de l'examiner, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit.

"Vous couchez ensemble ?" demanda Akashi en se collant au dos de Midorima.

"Nous ne sommes pas compatibles." répliqua le vert en prenant place sur le lit. Il posa ses mains sur les omoplates du bleuté.

"Mh... Midorima-kun, tu as les mains froides..." gémit Kuroko en sentant la fraîcheur de la paume du médecin. Akashi fronça des sourcils en voyant l'expression de vierge effarouchée que prenait le bleuté.

"Chercherais-tu a te faire violer, Tetsuya ? Si c'est le cas, il me semble que je suis toujours libre. Peut-être que Shintaro voudrait venir aussi."

"J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter." fit Midorima en faisant descendre ses mains plus bas, arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Kuroko. Bon sang, à peine réveillé et on le draguait déjà...

"Midorima-kun est un pervers..."

"Un plan à trois, ça pourrait être très intéressant." proposa le roux en passant ses mains sur les épaules du vert. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un profond soupir. Akashi était vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui...

"Je suis encore de service moi. Et je ne veux pas coucher avec Kuroko, je ne suis pas un pervers comme toi, Kise ou Aomine. Et j'ai aussi oublié Kagami."

"Tu as oublié de te rajouter dans la liste." remarqua le bleuté en poussant un léger soupir de plaisir lorsque les mains de Midorima glissèrent sur sa taille.

"Ne dis pas de choses stupides."

"Tu l'es, Shintaro. Ne nie pas." murmura langoureusement Akashi avant de lécher le lobe de son oreille. Le vert poussa un petit cri avant de rougir furieusement, frottant son oreille avec force afin de faire disparaître la sensation de chatouillement.

"Akashi ! Qu'est-ce que tu..."

"Midorima-kun, tu m'as griffé." le coupa Kuroko en constatant les griffures.

"Kuroko ! Ne..."

Seijuuro étira ses lèvres dans un sourire fourbe avant de tirer Tetsuya en arrière, le bleuté maintenant collé au torse de Midorima. Tous deux se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit et Akashi se mit à califourchon sur les deux jeunes hommes, ajoutant son poids et enfonçant plus les deux corps dans le matelas. Kuroko retînt une plainte en sentant la pression sur lui (ce n'était pas qu'Akashi était lourd, mais quand même...).

"Je suis dominant." déclara-t-il en commençant à s'approcher du visage de Kuroko.

"Je refuse d'être soumis." répliqua le bleuté en fronçant des sourcils.

"Alors Shintaro se prendra tout. Ne t'en fais, je connais bien des positions."

"PARDON ?!" s'exclama le susnommé en essayant de repousser Kuroko et Akashi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'une simple visite pour un examen s'était-elle transformée en une séance de kamasutra à trois ?!

"D'ailleurs, je devrais peut-être appeler Kise pour qu'il m'en rappelle quelques unes." l'ignora le roux en plongeant dans son regard vert émeraude.

"Bon sang, Akashi, arrête de jouer les nymphos !"

"Akashi-kun, pousse-t... Aah !"

Le roux venait de mordre dans la peau laiteuse du bleuté, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Du sang commençait à s'écouler de la plaie qu'Akashi s'empressa de lécher sensuellement, puis il embrassa Midorima, tous deux goûtant au sang de Kuroko. Celui-ci tira une grimace de douleur mais en voyant les deux autres s'embrasser au dessus de lui, il devait avouer que c'était plutôt excitant...

Minute. Excitant ?

Il venait de penser que cette situation de threesome était excitante ?

Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ! Il était en train de devenir un pervers !

"Kurokocchi !" s'écria soudain la voix de Kise.

... Quelqu'un pour le sauver. Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne personne...

"Erm... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?" demanda Kise en état d'hyperventilation : sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

"Tiens, Ryota. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?" fit simplement Akashi en se relevant.

Le blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de lâcher des larmes de crocodile.

"Bwaaaaah ! Kurokocchi, ne couche pas avec ces pervers !"

"Je ne suis pas un pervers !" répéta pour la énième fois Midorima en essayant de s'extirper des corps de Kuroko et Akashi, mais c'était sans compter sur ce dernier qui les plaqua à nouveau contre le lit.

"Viens ici, Ryota." ordonna Seijuuro avec un sourire fourbe aux lèvres.

Ni une ni deux, Kise sauta littéralement sur le lit, prêt à sauver la virginité de Kuroko (Aomine : Quoi ? Ce type est vierge ?! Vraiment ?) à n'importe quel prix.

Y compris celui du lit.

#

Le lit.

Cet objet si confortable, si moelleux, si doux qu'il pourrait devenir votre paradis. Et son amie la couverture qui vous couvrait aimablement chaque fois que le froid pénètre dans votre chambre, et qui se fait jeter chaque fois que la chaleur vient. Mais elle ne dira jamais rien, ne répliquera jamais. Une amie bien silencieuse, en somme...  
Puis, un autre de ses amis, le coussin. Il sera toujours aimé, et fait l'objet du fantasme de chacun et de chacune rêvant d'embrasser quelqu'un, de s'étouffer ou bien encore de se faire serrer dans les bras de ses propriétaires. C'est donc aussi un objet de torture...  
Et arrive le matelas. Cette surface si confortable que personne n'a envie de quitter et qui supporte tous vos caprices de positions.

Les lits sont par milliers dans le monde. Cependant, la population des lits vient d'en perdre un...

Brisé en deux, cassé à la façon de Brice de Nice... par quatre hommes, excités, follement amoureux les uns des autres, et très expérimentés dans la catégorie des threesome. Oh, non ! Rectification : ce sont quatre hommes _trèèèèèèès_ excités, qui se détestent par dessus tout et qui adorent le sexe dans toutes les positions, particulièrement dans la catégorie des **FOURSOME**.

"Kise. Je vais te tuer." déclara Midorima en remontant ses lunettes de son majeur droit.

"Hiiiii ! Pardon Midorimacchi, mille pardons !" supplia Kise en se mettant à genoux devant le vert. Ce dernier cependant ignora les supplications du blond et le prit par le col avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Et comme Midorima avait le don de très bien viser...

Une voix horrifiée résonna à l'extérieur de l'hôpital.

"Oh mon dieu, patron, est-ce que ça va ?" s'inquiéta un infirmier débutant en voyant un corps évanoui sur celui de son patron. "Je suis désolé !"

"Argh... Mon... testament... Sakurai...san..."

"Désolé je..."

"Grouilleeeeeeee..." fit le patron, à deux doigts d'être transformé en zombie.

"Oui, tout de suite !"

Kuroko haussa un sourcil en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous son regard.

"Tu as jeté Kise-kun sur ton patron ?"

"C'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici. Alors je me venge." se justifia Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

"Bien visé." le complimenta Akashi en se penchant à son tour vers la fenêtre.

"Evidemment." répliqua Midorima en fermant les yeux.

Puis, il les rouvrit avant de constater les dégâts. Un lit cassé, une fenêtre brisée, des cerises éparpillées un peu partout dans la chambre...

Midorima Shintaro poussa un soupir. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu un capharnaüm pareil (et encore moins dans son lieu de travail...). Et puis, ce qui ne devait pas arriver arriva.

Une infirmière ouvrit la porte de la chambre... et se stoppa net.

"M... monsieur Midorima...?" bégaya-t-elle en tremblant.

"Dîtes aux femmes de ménages que je leur présente mes plus humbles excuses. Je continue l'examen du patient Kuroko Tetsuya dans la chambre d'à côté."

Puis, il se tourna vers Akashi.

"Et faîtes sortir ce nymphomane." ordonna-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivit par Kuroko.

L'infirmière vit le jeune homme en face d'elle. Un jeune homme beau au corps si musclé et parfait malgré sa taille (mais c'est parfait quand même), oh oui, et son regard vairon, si étrange ! Peut-être que ce jeune homme accepterait de...

"Alors là, je vous arrête tout de suite. Je réserve déjà mon corps si musclé et parfait malgré ma taille, mais c'est parfait quand même, à Kuroko Tetsuya. Et mon regard vairon si étrange est fait pour observer les expressions post-orgasmiques de ce jeune homme ainsi que son corps se cambrer sous l'orgasme que je lui donnerai. Donc, non, je n'accepterai pas de ce que vous allez me demandez d'accepter l'instant d'après." déclara Akashi en quittant la chambre, laissant l'infirmière bouche-bée. Cependant, le roux se cogna contre un corps, grand et plutôt bien développé.

Relevant la tête, Seijuuro haussa un sourcil.

"Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu arrives ?" le questionna-t-il.

Le nouvel arrivant avait la respiration hachurée et transpirait, signe qu'il avait couru.

"Je... Où est-ce... qu'il est...? Aah..."

Akashi étira un sourire fourbe.

"Quelque part dans cet hôpital. Un gentil médecin l'a amené dans son lit." fit-il en admirant les sourcils froncés de l'autre.

"Enfoiré... Tu m'fais tourner en rond, c'est ça ?" grogna-t-il en serrant les dents.

"Peut-être que tu te montes la tête tout seul." répliqua Seijuuro, son éternel sourire fourbe toujours aux lèvres. "Au fait, tu dois toujours me raconter ce qui s'est passé."

Le nouvel arrivant lui jeta un regard noir avant de tout lui raconter d'un traite (résumé auquel Seijuuro ne comprit que deux mots sur dix). Puis, il déclara :

"Tch ! Avec ou sans ton aide, j'les trouverai bien !"

Avant de se courir dans le couloir, prêt à faire le tour du bâtiment.

Akashi retînt un rire et murmura d'un ton amusé.

"Et dire qu'ils sont juste dans la pièce d'à côté..."

#

Midorima posa son stéthoscope sur le dos de Kuroko et il poussa un soupir fatigué. Comment un simple examen avait-il pu tourner en une tentative de meurtre contre son patron (quoique, ce dernier le méritait un peu...) ? Et Kise qui avait ramené sa poire ! Bon sang, la prochaine fois qu'Akashi, Kise ou même Kuroko ne mettait ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dans l'hôpital, il serait prêt à les assassiner.

"C'est terminé, rhabille-toi." déclara Midorima en mettant son stéthoscope autour de son cou. "Apparemment, tout à l'air de bien aller. Tu n'as que des blessures superficielles qui se cicatriseront très vite."

"Merci, Midorima-kun."

Ce dernier regarda du coin de l'oeil le bleuté qui remettait sa chemise, son bras passant avec élégance dans la manche du vêtement. Kuroko boutonna ensuite sa chemise avant de se retourner vers le vert. Il lui lança un sourire discret.

"Kuroko..."

"Oui ?"

Soudain, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Tetsuya se fit plaquer contre la fenêtre tandis que Midorima agrippait les rideaux et les fermait derrière eux avant d'unir sa bouche à celle de Kuroko, ce dernier écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

_'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...'_

Non, il allait définitivement porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel !

Cependant, Kuroko dut s'empêcher un sourire en voyant à quel point le baiser de Midorima était maladroit. Même s'il était tenté de porter plainte, Midorima était trop... _kawaiiiiii_, comme le dirait des fans hystériques. Le vert se sépara de ses lèvres et les essuya avec la manche de sa blouse, comme si le baiser avait été horrible et forcé (_'Quel menteur...' _murmura intérieurement Kuroko en fronçant les sourcils).

"Ne te méprends pas sur ce baiser, Kuroko." fit Shintaro en poussant un soupir. "L'horoscope d'Oha-Asa a dit qu'un baiser te portera chance."

"Bien sur... Mais..."

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais'."

"Tu embrasses très mal, Midorima-kun."

Le principal concerné rougit furieusement et alors qu'il allait faire regretter les mots de Kuroko en l'étranglant, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Kagami au souffle court, les cheveux en bataille (ben, comme d'habitude quoi !) et ses yeux focalisés sur la position étrange des deux jeunes hommes, à savoir Midorima collé contre Kuroko, ses mains accrochés au col de sa chemise, tandis que le second avait ses mains posées contre le torse du médecin. Le vert et le bleuté se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, qui était... hum, disons de très bonne humeur (alors qu'une aura meurtrière était en train de se former derrière lui).

"K... Kagami-kun ?" questionna Tetsuya en clignant des yeux.

"Midorima, enlève tes sales pattes de là ! Enfoiré !" cria le roux en s'approchant des deux jeunes hommes. Midorima haussa un sourcil et relâcha Kuroko.

"Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es partant pour un plan à trois...?" demanda-t-il en craignant la réponse de l'autre. Cependant, Kagami se stoppa et cligna des yeux à son tour, pas sur de bien comprendre la question.

Puis, son cerveau (et non pas Kagami, hein) constata les dégâts.

"Kuroko !" s'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras, éjectant Midorima qui s'écrasa plus loin contre un mur. Le roux passa ses mains sur le corps du bleuté, l'air visiblement inquiet. "Ces enfoirés ne t'ont rien fait ?!"

"Je..."

"AAHHH ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ça ?!" s'horrifia Kagami en voyant la morsure qu'Akashi lui avait faite plus tôt.

"Hum... Une morsure, je suppose." répondit simplement le bleuté en rougissant légèrement.

"J'ai bien vu que c'était une morsure ! Enfoiré de Midorimerde, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Toi et tes plans à trois, je vais vous défoncer !"

"Que..."

Midorima prit une expression indignée tandis que Kuroko poussait un nouveau soupir. Il posa sa main sur le bras du roux avant de le faire sortir de la chambre. Quelqu'un devait bien calmer le jeu, non ...?

"Kagami-kun, calme-toi s'il te plaît."

"Oui oui..."

"Ils ne m'ont rien fa..."

"Kuroko." le coupa Taïga d'une voix étrangement calme et sérieuse.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le couloir, Kagami arrêta tout mouvement, faisant stopper le bleuté. Ce dernier se retourna vers sa lumière, intrigué par ce qu'elle allait lui dire. L'ace de Seirin le tira vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

"J'ai eu peur."

"Moi aussi..." soupira Tetsuya en joignant ses mains derrière le dos de Kagami. "Mais tout est fini maintenant, pas vrai ?"

"Kuroko, t'es vraiment un enfoiré... Evite de me filer des frousses comme ça la prochaine fois !"

Le susnommé étira un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et, se levant sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du roux, s'accrochant à son tee-shirt. L'instant avait été si court que Kagami se pencha pour en redemander plus.

"Kaga.."

Le susnommé rouvrit les yeux en entendant son nom entrecoupé et il n'eût pas le temps de réagir que déjà, une personne plutôt familière plaquait sa bouche contre la sienne, sa langue dominant largement celle de Kagami sous le coup de la surprise.

Le nouveau arrivé se sépara de Kagami après lui avoir roulé une pelle et étira un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres.

"Aomine-kun, c'était ma place." se plaignit Kuroko en poussant le bronzé (sans aucun effet, bien entendu... Sinon, Kuroko serait déjà seme, bwahahaha).

"Genre. Tu veux pas un plan à trois ? Chui sûr que Kagami serait très bon au lit." répliqua le bronzé, le même sourire aux lèvres.

"Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui avec vos plans à trois ?!" s'écria le roux en frottant ses lèvres avec sa main. Il voulait embrasser Kuroko, PAS ce pervers d'Ahomine.

"Ha ha, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Bah, de toute façon, c'pas vraiment ça qui me préoccupe. Tetsu, c'est quand que tu reviens dans mon lit ?" fit Aomine en enlaçant Kuroko par la taille. Il se colla à son dos, le bleuté maintenant pris en sandwich par deux géants de plus de 30 cm que lui et dont l'un d'eux cherche à mettre dans son lit (et il espérait grandement que l'autre n'avait pas les mêmes idées...).

"Jamais." répondit-il froidement en cherchant à se dégager.

"Raah, méchant. Kagami, peut-être que si tu viens, Kuroko deviendra sera d'accord !"

"Va te faire foutre !" rétorqua Taïga en levant les yeux au ciel. C'était pas possible d'avoir un type aussi pervers...

"Tu t'en occuperas ?"

"Pervers !"

"Eh bien, vous vous amusez sans moi ?" siffla soudain la voix d'Akashi, mettant fin aux chamailleries entre Aomine et Kagami.

Il venait de sortir de la porte d'en face et les regardait avec un étrange sourire. Dès qu'il apparut entièrement, Kagami fronça des sourcils et se remit aussitôt à crier après l'ex capitaine de Teiko.

"Toi, enfoiré ! A cause de toi, je viens de faire tout le tour de l'hosto pour retrouver Kuroko alors qu'il était juste à côté de toi !"

"A un mur près." remarqua l'ex-capitaine de Teiko.

"Ca ne change rien, s'pèce de mégalomane attardé."

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es aussi idiot, Taïga." murmura Akashi en étirant un sourire. Il prit Tetsuya dans ses bras d'une façon à se l'approprier et embrassa tendrement son front. "Oh, Tetsuya. Ces idiots ne t'ont rien fait ?" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

"Tu l'as MORDU !" cria le roux en le pointant du doigt.

"Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux Kagami ?" s'exclama l'ace de Tohou en clignant des yeux.

"Bien sûr que si !"

"Tout le monde doit savoir que Tetsuya est à moi. C'est tout." fit Akashi en prenant la main du bleuté dans la sienne. "Viens donc avec moi que je te montre les portes du Paradis..."

"Je ne..."

"Akashi, reviens ici ! Sale mégalomane !" cria Kagami, ne laissant pas le temps au bleuté (pour son plus grand malheur) de s'exprimer.

"Kagami-kun, ne fais rien de stupide s'il te pl..."

"Hé, je propose un plan à quatre !" le coupa Aomine avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_'Mais bon sang, quand est-ce que j'aurais enfin ma liberté d'expression ? Je peux même pas en placer une dès que j'essaie de parler !' _se lamenta intérieurement Kuroko en poussant un soupir.

"Quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter vos plans ?!" gueula Kagami à travers tout le couloir.

A ce moment-là, Tetsuya voulut s'enterrer tout au fond d'un trou au point de ne plus jamais en ressortir.

Dire que toute cette scène se déroulait sous le regard d'infirmières et de patients ! Plus jamais il n'irait à l'hôpital, plus JAMAIS (parce que tout le monde présent dans le couloir le connaîtrait en tant que Kuroko Tetsuya le dirigeant de pervers et victime de plans bizarres) ! A croire que ce lieu donnait de mauvaises idées pas très catholiques à tous ses visiteurs !

* * *

Finalement, ce fut Midorima qui les renvoya TOUS de l'hôpital, sauf Kuroko qui devait encore s'y reposer pour la nuit. Il avait aussi déposé un dossier de plainte contre les Miracles (y comprit Kagami) : Akashi pour harcèlement envers un patient (bien sur, le roux avait protesté et n'avait pas voulu sortir, cependant, il se décida très rapidement lorsqu'on lui proposa de se déguiser en drag queen afin de passer _inaperçu _dans les couloirs), Kagami pour avoir dérangé le repos et la tranquillité de l'hôpital, et puis Aomine... pour rien. Kise était devenu un des patients de l'hôpital (ayant fait une chute de plus de 10 mètres) et au grand damne de Midorima, il s'en était sorti avec seulement une mèche de cheveux perdue et une égratignure au poignet (d'ailleurs, Midorima s'était exclamé : "ALORS POURQUOI DIABLE ES-TU ICI POUR SEULEMENT UNE MECHE DE CHEVEUX ET UNE EGRATIGNURE ?!").

En bref, le bilan était... catastrophique.

"Kuro-chin, comment vas-tu ?" fit la voix de Murasakibara alors qu'il posait un pied dans la chambre du bleuté. Ce dernier lui adressa un léger sourire.

Maintenant, le violet était le seul qui pouvait venir le voir sans avoir affaire à Midorima. Son paquet de bonbon entre les mains, l'ancien mur de Teikou s'approcha du patient et lui tendit... un papier de bonbon...

"Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai fais des pâtisseries aussi." le rassura-t-il en voyant le blêmissement du plus petit.

"Je ne m'inquiète pas..."

"Mido-chin a dit que les autres ont été insupportables."

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point... Les Miracles peuvent être effrayants parfois..."

"Je confirme. Tiens !"

Murasakibara lui tendit une boîte dans lequel il y avait un cupcake surmonté de crème Chantilly. Les yeux de Tetsuya se remplirent d'étoiles et il remercia le violet avant de croquer un bout dans le gâteau.

Juste délicieux.

"Alors ? Comment c'est ?" demanda Atsushi soucieux du goût de sa pâtisserie.

"F'est bon..." murmura un Tetsuya à la bouche pleine.

Murasakibara étira un sourire, heureux de savoir que son cadeau faisait plaisir à son ami. Cependant, ses yeux lorgnait sur la crème laissée autour de la bouche du bleuté. Kuroko avec de la crème semblait si... tentant.  
Le violet se pencha vers le visage du bleuté et il lécha l'un des coins de sa bouche où s'était étalé de la crème avant de plonger dans ses lèvres, goûtant lui aussi au goût sucré.

A sa grande surprise, Kuroko se laissa faire volontiers et il passa ses mains autour des épaules du violet, appréciant l'attention que lui accordait Murasakibara. Sa langue chaude bataillait avec celle du pâtissier, cependant, celle-ci était experte et dominait celle du bleuté. Finalement, ils manquèrent d'oxygène et Atsushi se sépara de cette antre tentatrice avant de se lécher les lèvres.

"Kuro-chin n'a plus de gâteau dans sa bouche."

"Il n'y a plus de gâteau, Murasakibara-kun."

"Hm, Mido-chin a dit que plein de garçons t'ont embrassés aujourd'hui." fit le violet en laissant place à un sourire sur ses lèvres. "Aka-chin voulait encore te mettre dans son lit ?"

"Pas seulement Akashi..." murmura Kuroko en poussant un soupir.

Murasakibara s'approcha de la joue du bleuté et y déposa ses lèvres.

"Désolé, je dois y aller. J'ai laissé la boutique ouverte."

Une fois devant le pallier de sa porte, le violet se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un dernier sourire.

"Je te rapporterai encore des gâteaux. Et fais attention aux messieurs rouge et bleu collés contre ta fenêtre s'il te plaît."

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre, laissant Kuroko hausser un sourcil à son avertissement. Le bleuté, prit d'un curieux doute, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre...

Ce qu'il, honnêtement, n'aurait jamais du faire.

Plaqués contre la vitre, il y avait Aomine et Kagami, tous deux habillés d'une combinaison bizarre. Ils avaient le teint livide et leurs regards étaient scotchés sur Kuroko, qui poussa un soupir désespéré. Ses deux lumières étaient vraiment des têtes de mules...  
Le bleuté se leva finalement et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer les deux jeunes hommes (qui semblaient être morts de froid) et lorsqu'il pencha la tête, il remarqua un camion de pompier.

A croire qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour lui, ce qui faisait assez peur (de quoi pouvait bien être capable Akashi...?)...

"C'est incroyable que vous soyez encore là..." soupira Kuroko en aidant ses lumières à se relever.

"Oï, Tetsu ! Me dis pas que t'as organisé un plan avec Murasakibara ?" s'exclama Aomine en le secouant comme un prunier par les épaules. Kuroko haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

"Je l'ai embrassé pour le remercier, c'est tout..."

Kuroko baissa le regard vers Kagami. Ce dernier était étrangement calme depuis qu'il était arrivé et Kuroko commençait franchement à s'inquiéter, cependant, il ne dit rien, même lorsque le rouge s'échappa en prétextant vouloir aller aux toilettes, laissant les deux bleutés entre eux. L'instant d'après, lorsque la porte se referma, Kuroko prit Aomine par le col et fronça des sourcils.

"Je suis sur que tu lui as dit quelque chose qui lui a déplu, Aomine-kun." fit Kuroko en le fusillant du regard.

"Moi ? Mais pas du tout !" s'exclama son ex-lumière, surprise par la tournure des évènements. "J'avais juste proposé à Kagami un plan à trois avec toi, je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui a pu lui déplaire..."

"Les plans à trois ne sont pas une bonne idée." répliqua le bleuté en relâchant le col du bronzé. Il rejoignit son lit et s'y allongea, crevé après une journée pareille. Et encore, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas terminée...

Aomine s'approcha de lui et vînt le rejoindre avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"S'il te plaît, cesse de..."

Soudain, Kuroko se stoppa dans sa phrase, remarquant que le câlin de son ancienne lumière n'était pas seulement une tentative de drague. Aomine n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il tremblait légèrement, cependant, son visage était caché dans son cou et il n'arrivait pas à voir l'expression du plus grand. Est-ce qu'il pleurait ?  
Kuroko caressa les cheveux bleu nuit pour rassurer le bronzé, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire dans cette situation.

"Hé, Tetsuya."

"Mh ?"

"Tu sais... que je t'aime... Pas vrai ?"

Kuroko hésita un instant avant de lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas lui dire de bêtises, surtout s'il s'agissait des sentiments d'Aomine...

"Oui..." souffla-t-il en continuant à caresser ses mèches soyeuses.

Le bronzé émit un petit rire amer.

"C'est vraiment douloureux..."

Tetsuya écarquilla les yeux et regarda son ex-lumière. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait tant de regrets dans la voix d'Aomine ? Ca ne lui ressemblait pas... Vraiment pas...

"Quand Kagami m'a appelé pour dire que tu étais à l'hôpital, j'ai tout de suite voulu aller te chercher pour t'amener chez moi. J'avais tellement envie de te prendre dans mes bras, savoir que tu étais en sécurité, au chaud, dans mes bras. Alors quand j'ai vu la tête du rouquin... Tu imagines comment j'ai du être sur les nerfs..."

"Aomine-kun, ce n'est pas de sa faute..."

"Evidemment. Je le sais, ça." répliqua le policier en poussant un soupir. "Mais ça énervé de savoir qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose alors qu'il était à tes côtés..."

Daiki se sépara de lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Tetsuya fut hypnotisé par la tristesse et l'inquiétude qu'il pouvait lire dans ses prunelles bleue nuit, illuminées par la clarté de la lune. Le plus petit des deux se redressa vers lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, débutant un baiser passionné avec son ex-lumière. Il sentit Aomine passer ses mains derrière son dos et le rapprocher encore plus vers lui, tandis que Tetsuya posait ses mains sur les larges épaules.

Le baiser était chaud et rassurant. Kuroko savait maintenant qu'il était là, avec Aomine. Sa langue qui passait sur la sienne, puis ses dents qui mordillaient doucement sa lèvre inférieure étaient des sensations des plus délicieuses. Il ne put retenir un soupir de frustration lorsqu'ils se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, laissant un mince filet de salive entre leurs langues qui retomba sur le menton du plus petit.

"Tetsu..."

L'expression de Daiki sur son visage était toujours aussi inquiète, malgré le baiser qu'il venait de partager. Cependant...

"Aomine-kun."

Kuroko prit le visage du bronzé entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

"Je suis là. Tout va bien."

Le bronzé agrippa ses mains et un sourire rassuré prit place sur son visage.

"Oui, tu es là." ajouta-t-il en sentant la main de Kuroko se resserrer autour de la sienne.

#

**Pendant ce temps, quelque part, au fin fond d'une pièce terrifiante nommée "toilettes : hommes"...**

Après s'être aspergé d'eau sur le visage, Kagami observa son reflet dans le miroir en face. Il était bizarre. Surtout après la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Aomine tout à l'heure... Celui-ci était loin d'être idiot, bien au contraire, et avait bien vu qu'il était tombé amoureux de Kuroko, de même pour lui. Cependant, le fait qu'il lui ai dit qu'il aurait pu retenir Kuroko l'avait ébranlé. Bon sang, il savait qu'il aurait pu protéger le bleuté ! Il aurait même du ! Mais qu'aurait-il fait si Satsuki était resté là dedans ? Kuroko aurait sûrement eut un mort sur la conscience, alors que lui pourrait se la couler douce ! Il ne voulait pas ça. Ca ne lui convenait pas.

Il serra les poings et releva la tête.

"Horrible..."

"C'est vrai, on dirait que tu viens de te bourrer la gueule."

Kagami sursauta avant d'hausser un sourcil. A côté de lui, il y avait... une momie ?, enrobée de bandages tout autour du corps et seul un de ses yeux était visible. Cependant, un grain de beauté en dessous de ce son oeil permit à Kagami de reconnaître la _momie_...

"T-Tatsuya ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?" s'écria Kagami en sursauta violemment. Son frère tourna la tête vers lui et eût un air compatissant.

"J'ai perdu mon match de catch contre Aida Riko. Tu te rends compte ? UNE FILLE ! J'ai perdu contre une fille !" dramatisa Tatsuya en s'accrochant désespérément au tee-shirt de Taïga. "Oh ! Taïga, honte à moi d'avoir perdu contre UNE FEMELLE !"

Oui, un air compatissant.

Kagami resta sans voix devant cette déclaration.

_Bip bip_. Cerveau : mode **TRAVAIL.**

Trier les informations :

- **Tatsuya** faisait du catch : _CHECK ?_

- **Aida Riko** fait du catch : _CHECK ?_

- **Tatsuya** s'est fait latté par **Aida Riko** : **Error 404.**

OBJECTIF :

- Allez voir **Kuroko** (**éventuellement, le violer**) _(Mise à jour : 23h00)_.

- Rassurer **Tatsuya** (_Mise à jour : 23h15)._

Après une surchauffe de 360°, le propriétaire du cerveau secoua la tête et murmura.

"Eh bien, je suppose que ça arrive à tout le monde..."

"PARDON ?!" s'écria Himuro en laissant perler des larmes de crocodile. "Tout LE MONDE ?"

"Hé, tu dramatises tout seul ! Ce n'est pas la mort non plus !" rétorqua le jeune homme en donnant une frappe derrière la tête du brun.

"Tu ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'est de se faire mettre au tapis par une femme de 30 cm de moins que toi !" cria Himuro en se séparant de Kagami. "Passe moi le rasoir à côté de toi que je me..."

"Non ! Ne fais pas de choses stupides !" le coupa Kagami en entendant le son résolu de son frère.

"...rase."

... (_'Allez cerveau, travaille encore... Bip bip. Nouveau traitement : - Tatsuya veut se raser ("Passe moi le rasoir !" crie la momie).) _

"Bien sur." fit Kagami en lui tendant le rasoir (_'D'où sort ce truc, d'ailleurs ?!_' remarqua-t-il intérieurement en lorgnant le rasoir).

Himuro retira les bandages de son visage et commença à étaler de la crème autour de son menton tandis que Kagami fronçait les sourcils. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec son frère ?!

"Tu n'as aucune blessure !" s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt le visage du brun. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et haussa des épaules.

"Evidemment, je suis Himuro Tatsuya après tout, pour qui tu me prends !"

"Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que tu t'es retrouvé à l'hosto ?"

"Je me suis fait écrasé par Murasakibara. Trois côtés pétées, c'est tout."

"C-C'est tout ?! Et c'est quoi le rapport avec Aida ?" demanda-t-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bon sang, Tatsuya était désespérant quand il s'y mettait !

"C'était un cauchemar que j'ai fais quand je suis entré à l'hosto. Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de faire attention, ici, il y a des fantômes qui rôdent dans les couloirs. L'une des histoires que l'ont m'a raconté était celle d'un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde que les médecins ont déclarés mort alors qu'il était juste paralysé. Depuis, il apparaît dans les toilettes des hommes et te regarde."

"Evites ce genre d'histoire, ça fait flipper..." fit Kagami en frissonnant. C'est vrai qu'il commençait à faire drôlement froid... _Bizarrement..._

"Pourtant, celle-là n'est pas la plus pire. Il paraît qu'en te promenant dans un couloir à 23h30, tu verras une forme blanche à la chevelure verte à côté de la porte de la chambre d'un patient."

"Arrête..." supplia le roux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"Oh, et puis, tu rencontreras sûrement aussi Honey et Darling qui racontent des histoires gores... Et puis, la légende dit que si tu les voit, la malchance te poursuivra toute ta vie."

"TAIS. TOI." fit calmement Kagami en bouchant ses oreilles.

"Oh, quelqu'un nous regarde." déclara le brun comme s'il parlait du beau temps.

Kagami déglutit avant de tourner la tête vers le miroir. Une forme s'était interposée entre eux, seuls ses cheveux blonds semblaient flotter dans le vent tandis que le reste du corps était noir - presque _invisible..._

"AAAAHHHH !"

Taïga déguerpit illico presto des toilettes, laissant Tatsuya seul avec le dit "fantôme". Celui-ci retira le drap noir qui le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, révélant une peau blanche et des yeux noisettes.

"Ah, Kagamicchi a eu peur !" s'écria Kise en regardant la porte.

"Evidemment. C'est Taïga après tout." murmura Tatsuya en étirant un sourire malicieux. "Au fait, pourquoi t'es ici toi ? T'es pas mannequin ? Si tu t'étasi cassé un ongle, on t'aurait envoyé dans un meilleur hosto, non ?"

"Hé, je suis pas une fillette moi, je pleure pas dès que j'me casse un ongle ! Et puis d'abord, on m'a balancé par la fenêtre."

Himuro cligna des yeux en voyant l'état du blond.

"T'es vraiment sur qu'on t'as balancé par la fenêtre ?"

"Evidemment !" répondit Kise avec une expression indignée.

"Parce que... tu n'as aucune blessure..." conclut Himuro en dévisageant Kise de bas en haut.

* * *

Kagami avait couru de toutes ses forces avant de s'appuyer contre un mur, le visage livide et le souffle court. Cette hôpital était PIRE qu'une maison hantée. La silhouette qu'il avait vue dans le miroir... était juste flippante.  
Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle, deux formes apparurent au bout du couloir, petites et recourbées. Kagami cligna des yeux avant de sentir son coeur battre à cent à l'heure. Victime d'une hallucination ou est-ce qu'il dormait debout (personnellement, il aurait prit la première hypothèse) ?

"Oh, Darling ! Vois-tu ce jeune homme pleins de ressources là-bas ?" cria la voix en le pointant du doigt.

"Oh, Honey ~ Evidemment ! Où est donc passé son uke ? Il doit avoir des coups de hanche à revendre !" répondit la deuxième en faisant de même.

Taïga pâlit brusquement en se rappelant les paroles de son (faux ?)-frère (oui, parce qu'un véritable frère ne serait pas là en train de le donner à la fosse aux fantômes rien que pour le faire flipper !).

_'Oh, et puis, tu rencontreras sûrement Honey et Darling, qui racontent des histoires gores... La légende dit que si les rencontre, la malchance te poursuivra toute ta vie.'_

Il avala sa salive et recula, prêt à déguerpir, lorsque l'une d'elle sauta carrément sur lit avec.. un filet de pêche ?

"Oh, Honey ! Je l'ai coincé !"

"Oh, Darling !" s'exclama l'autre en s'approchant du roux. "Il croyait pouvoir nous échapper !"

"Oh Honey ~ Racontons-lui nos 666 histoires ! Es-tu d'accord avec moi ?"

"Darling ~ Evidemment !" répondit-elle.

Les vieilles allumèrent un feu de camp avant de revenir s'accroupirent auprès de Kagami. Le coeur de ce dernier, ayant encaissé beaucoup trop d'émotions (fantômes, Kuroko, plans à trois et compagnie...) avait finalement fini par lâcher et Taïga ne pouvait rien faire (de toute façon, il était attaché à un filet de pêche) d'autre qu'écouter les... 666 histoires de ces folles...

"Oh Darling ~ Je me souviens de cet homme appelé Koganei ! Tu sais, celui qui était dans la douche avec Mitobe-kun ?"

"Oh Honey ~ Je ne pourrais jamais oublier l'orgasme qu'à eu Koganei à ce moment-là ~" déclara joyeusement la vieille en s'asseyant sans aucun scrupule sur le dos de Kagami.

Ce dernier manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive en entendant les prénoms de ses deux camarades. Qu'est-ce que Mitobe et Koganei avaient en rapport avec ces vieilles ...?

"Oh Honey ~ C'est ton tour maintenant, jeune homme ! ~ Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas raconté d'autres histoires !"

"Oh Darling ~ Il est surement venu pour violer un patient, qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Oh Honey ~ C'est si mignon ! Il entrerait dans sa chambre bruyamment, et il se glisserait dans les couvertures !"

"Et soudain, il passerait ses mains sous sa chemise et il plongerait son visage dans la nuque du patient, juste pour entendre ses doux soupirs et ses murmures encourageants !" s'écria Honey avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_'Au secours... Elles sont complètement tarés !'_

Kagami pria intérieurement pour que quelqu'un, n'importe quoi (même Midorimerde où Ahomine) ne vienne le sauver !

"Oh, Honey ! Et là, ce jeune homme n'hésiterait pas une seconde avant de plonger ses lèvres dans les siennes !"

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour arrêter cette folie, l'image des lèvres de Kuroko lui revinrent en mémoire et Kagami rougit furieusement. Non, il n'allait quand même pas faire ce que disaient ces pauvres folles... à Kuroko... Quand même pas... Non ?  
Bon ok, c'était tentant, très tentant, même _suuuuuuuupeeeer_ tentant. Dans ses rêves, il avait bien fantasmé parfois - bon d'accord, c'était un mensonge, il en rêvait toutes les nuits, MAIS... pas de _ça _comme _ça_.

Le roux poussa un soupir avant d'entendre des bruits de pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tourna la tête vers l'origine des pas, cependant, il se retînt de crier comme une fille effrayée par Dracula en voyant...

_'Il paraît qu'en te promenant dans un couloir à 23h30, tu verras une forme blanche à la chevelure verte à côté de la porte de la chambre d'un patient.'_

Une forme blanche aux cheveux verts à côté de la porte de la chambre d'un patient.

"Aah..." soupira cette dernière. "Je vous ai pourtant demandé de retourner dans vos chambres, non ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'une pile de magazine est en train de cramer ?"

"Oh Darling ~ Le fantôme pervers est revenu !"

"Que...? Je ne suis pas un pervers !" répliqua la forme en prenant une expression indignée.

"Oh Honey ~ Il est frustré !"

"Arrêtez de... Retournez dans vos chambres, s'il vous plait." se calma la forme bizarroïde en désignant une chambre. Les vieilles acquiescèrent tout en rigolant joyeusement et elles partirent dans leurs chambres respectives, laissant un Kagami tout tremblant seul avec... le truc bizarre.

"Tiens ? Je t'avais pas renvoyé dehors toi ?"

A peine la question posée, Kagami avait déguerpit comme un lapin et était partit se réfugier... dans la chambre de Kuroko.

Midorima poussa un soupir et remonta machinalement ses lunettes. Il ne faisait quand même pas si peur que ça...

#

Kuroko sursauta en voyant Kagami rentrer brusquement dans sa chambre. Aomine était reparti depuis belle lurette, ayant reçu un coup de téléphone du travail, et depuis, il n'avait fait qu'attendre Kagami patiemment, bien qu'il commençait à douter que le roux ne vienne. Cependant, l'entrée surprise du jeune homme l'avait surpris dans ses pensées et, alors qu'il allait lui demander où est-ce qu'il était passé, le pompier vînt se réfugier sous les couvertures aux côtés de Kuroko, regardant d'un air terrifié la porte.

"Kagami-kun, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda le bleuté en se décalant sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à sa lumière.

"Momie...forme... bizarre... vieilles... tarées..."

Le bleuté cligna des yeux et fronça des sourcils.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ...?

* * *

**Voilà la partie 3 bouclée \o/**

**/lance des patates/ Je sais, je suis super en retard par rapport à ma publication -.- Mais... hum, j'ai de bonnes raisons :D /SBAAAF/ Bon ok, c'est pas vrai -w- enfin bref :) j'espère que cette troisième partie vous a plus autant que les deux autres :) aussi, il est minuit et demi et je ayant bossé toute la journée dessus, je n'ai pas tout relu x) il y aura peut-être quelques tournures de phrases bizarres et des fautes d'orthographe horribles, je suis vraiment désolée ! ~_~  
Et puis... Cette partie ne sera pas la dernière ^o^ ! En effet, une quatrième est prévue x) Celle-ci a été BEAUCOUP plus longue que ce que j'avais voulu (tout un chapitre rien qu'à l'hosto XD) ^^' (et remplie d'encore plus de débilités XD comme... les threesome (je viens d'entamer ma période xD) et l'histoire des fantômes (le retour des Mémés Darling et Honey x))**

**Sinon, j'ai fais avancer beaucoup de couples c: particulièrement le MuraKuro et le AoKuro x) Il y avait aussi du KagaKuro (pour les fans XD), et du MidoKuro, et aussi du AkaKuro, et même du MidoKuro XD Bref, ça fait beaucoup... hein ? X) (mais après tout, c'est le Kuroko no Harem x) ou sinon, je pense qu'on peut appeler cette fiction le Kuroko's sex time XD)  
J'avoue que dans cette fiction, Akashi et Aomine passent pour de gros nymphomanes x) et puis, Midorima aussi, un peu /SBAAAF/ ok d'accord, j'ai rien dit TT^TT (P.S : ah ah, j'ai imaginé Takao dans l'identité du patron de Midorima XD)**

**Bon, je vais arrêter ici avant que cette fiction ne s'appelle : le journal d'une débile yaoïste -w-**

**Toujours, je remercie les reviewers : kisekinosedai, Psychopathe Harry Potter, Moona-sama ainsi que Grimmichi77760 (^o^) ! Et aussi 1 et Akayui pour suivre la fiction et l'avoir mit en favoris :)**

**Je vous fais de gros bisous ^3^,  
Big Hug :3 ! \o**


End file.
